Unwelcome Stranger
by Random Lil
Summary: A stranger arrives at Forks with much more than friendship in mind for Bella. How will Edward handle it when he finds out what the stranger really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. NOT me._**

_**A/N: **I finally got my first chapter in. Yay! I worked on it forever, having not had much inspiration to speed it up. I kinda rushed it towards the end, please forgive me. Be warned, my chapters are gonna be wonky. Some are going to be normal, some very short and one (that I have all done!) is going to be exceptionally long. It's all in Bella's POV. **Note**: I didn't know what to do with my sneak peek chapters. I know that some of you have it on your favorites list -which I'm totally ecstatic about- and I didn't want to delete them. I'm going to keep them up until I actually use them, then they'll be moved into the story._

**Thanks to all the reviewers! You rock! **

**Lil**

P.S. I would like to thank Abayne1 for alerting me to a biggish mistake. I fixed the problem and hopefully it makes more sense now. If not, please let me know. Again. Cheers!

* * *

**Unwelcome Stranger**

An incessant beeping sounded in the darkness of my sleep-ridden mind and was getting louder and louder. Irritatingly so. _No,_ I thought desperately as I turned onto my stomach, pulled my pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I pulled my hand out and knocked the clock off of the desk, hoping it would unplug on its way down.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Okay already!" I said in defeat and pulled the pillow and covers off of myself. Bending over, I picked up the clock and properly shut it off.

First day of my senior year. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my clothes and other essentials and made my way to the bathroom. I vigorously brushed my teeth, readied myself and then carefully skipped down the stairs and proceeded to eat cereal as excitement coursed throughout my body.

I glanced at the kitchen clock and after several minutes of waiting, wondered where Edward was.

After ten more minutes I came to the conclusion that I would be driving myself to school.

With my good mood suddenly sliding down a steep hill I took up my old truck's keys and headed out the door only to be met by a sleek red car that I had never seen before. Despite my frantic search for my missing beloved, my truck was nowhere to be found.

I finally got up the nerve and made my way cautiously towards the alien car. The keys were laying in the driver's seat. I opened the door, fully expecting alarms and sirens of all types to go off, but was met with complete silence.

"Edward..." I muttered darkly as I settled myself inside. I took a deep breath, inhaling that new car and leather smell. It was nothing next to Edward's scent.

I drove well below the speed limit, getting the feel of the car, the smoothness of it as it drove over bumps, the quiet purr of the new engine, and I realized that this car was everything my truck was not. And I liked it. Frowning at this realization I finally made it safely to the school.

Reaching over for my books, I got out of the car and headed for the school entrance. Halfway there my foot managed to find a crack in the sidewalk and I went down with a startled squeal.

I got up slowly and was just brushing myself off when I heard Edward's soft chuckle. I turned and punched his arm, knowing full well that he would only feel the slightest of pressures. "Good morning."

He frowned at me and rubbed where I had hit. "Since when did we get violent?" he asked as we headed across the parking lot and towards the school.

"Since you stole my truck and discreetly placed a shiny new Acura in its place," I replied shortly.

I pulled out my class schedule and made a show of refusing to look at him.

"Oh," said Edward's laughing voice, "is that _your_ car? I was wondering whose it was. How are you liking it?

"I prefer my truck," I muttered and headed straight for my English class.

Edward's arm came around me and he asked in a curious tone, "Do you really want it back, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, I really do. I _love_ my truck. You know that."

The one-minute warning bell sounded and Edward bent over to kiss me. "We'll talk about it later."

I nodded dumbly, my heart racing, as I watched him walk off to his own class. I turned and entered my English class and sat in an empty seat towards the back of the room. First days were always easy but very boring. Mr. Williams explained what we would be doing during the year and then handed us our syllabus which had to be signed by a parent. I tuned him out and chatted quietly to Angela, who sat next to me, about our summer vacations.

By Thursday I had my classes memorized, and was getting into the rhythm. Apart from English, I also had Calculus, Physics, Gym, History and Art, in that order. Gym had been bad at the end of the day last year but somehow it seemed worse right before lunch. Lucky for me, Alice had the class with me, and thanks to her 'gift' could give me heads-ups as to when I would have mishaps. Edward and I landed together in History and Art, which I thanked heaven for.

Edward met Alice and me outside of Gym and laughed as he read Alice's memories of the chaos I had caused during P.E. I sent a half-hearted glare his way and sat down at our table. Alice had gotten into the habit of getting me my lunch despite my protests. Apparently she didn't mind; she thought it was fascinating, and clapped happily whenever I liked what she brought me. She sat down across from me and Edward, slid the tray towards me and said somberly, "Sun's coming out tomorrow."

I was in the process of reaching for my pizza but dropped my hand and looked at Edward. He wasn't gone yet but already I could feel the throbbing in my chest, the loneliness that was always ready to smother me if I gave it half a chance. I dropped my gaze.

"We might as well take advantage of it and get some hunting done. Shall we leave as soon as lunch is over?" Edward asked Alice. I bowed my head and took a bite from my pizza to hide my despair. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me as he pulled me closer. "It's only a couple of hours, Bella. I'll be waiting for you when school ends tomorrow. If we leave now, we won't have to go during the weekend and we can spend that time together."

"I know, Edward." I forced a smile on my face. He didn't need to know my suffering, but just the thought of the weekend with Edward was brightening my horizons. I took another bite from the pizza for Alice's benefit even though I was far from hungry. All in all, lunch was a quiet affair.

The seconds ticked by like water through your fingers and before I knew it, Edward was kissing me goodbye and I was watching them drive away in the Volvo. I was sorely tempted to skip the rest of school and head straight home to my bed but it was out of the question. Not only would gossip ensue here at school about what Edward and I might be doing but it was bound to reach Charlie and _that_ was a conversation I really didn't want to have with him. Not yet anyways.

I strode determinedly towards my history class, promising myself I would not think of Edward once until tomorrow, but knowing full well that that promise was impossible to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ None of the Twilight characters are mine. They belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. Cory, however, _IS _mine! Yeah!**

**_AN: _**_Sorry it took so long to put up and thank you to all of the reviewers. As you will soon see, this is the first Sneak Peak chapter. It is now my chapter 2. Wait, wait. Don't revolt. Because I have made you wait, I will also put up the third chapter! And just to let you all know, I will be updating every Wednesday. Or at least, I will try my hardest to. Enjoy and Review!_

Lil_  
_

* * *

I sat outside on a bench, soaking up as much of the sun as I could. The school was quiet at the moment, everyone in their classes but me. I told the teacher I wasn't feeling well and she excused me. 

In reality I was feeling fine but I did miss Edward horribly, thanks to the sun, and I couldn't stand to be in the class without him. In the back of my mind I knew that I shouldn't feel so, but I couldn't help it. Whenever we are apart I feel lost, like a part of me, the best part, is gone and I can't function properly without it.

A dark shadow crossed over me and I shivered at the temperature drop. I looked back into the smiling face of a stranger.

He wore dark clothes; a black cap covered his hair and dark sunglasses kept me from seeing most of his face.

"Hello," he said cheerfully and inclined his head an inch.

"Hi," I replied cautiously.

He noticed the hesitation in my voice and smiled, "I'm new here and was just wondering where the office was."

It wasn't often Forks got new students and I was sure he was going to cause an uproar in gossip. I couldn't help but feel glad that I would finally stop being the main topic in conversations, but guilt quickly squashed my gladness. I pointed behind him, "That building there is the office."

He turned to where I pointed and nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to me, "Thank you Bella."

I froze and a shiver ran up and down my spine. I slowly got to my feet, my gaze glued to his sunglasses as I watched my wary reflection in them. "Who are you?" I whispered.

He tilted his head a bit and he turned thoughtful. "You can call me Cory," he replied and I wondered if that was sadness I heard in his tone.

Just then the bell rang, making me jump. I looked about at the sudden onrush of students but when I turned back to the stranger he was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my books, suddenly panicked and hurried towards my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any and all Twilight characters and themes belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**

**AN:**_Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy! Review and Enjoy and I shall see you all next week._

Lil

* * *

Any continuing thoughts or worries about the Cory person that I might have had were driven out of my mind as soon as I saw Edward at the end of the school day. 

His car was parked in the shade and he leaned nonchalantly against the drivers' door, arms crossed, a smile on his beautiful face.

I strolled towards him, returning the smile and fell willingly and gladly into his embrace. "I missed you" I whispered against his chest as I hugged him tightly.

His lips brushed against my temple, "I missed you too, Bella."

I looked up at him. "How was the hunting?"

"Successful." And it was too, I could tell. His skin seemed not so pale somehow and the dark circles under his eyes were just barely noticeable. But of course his eyes were the best indication as to his appetite and at the moment they were a dark honey color.

I lifted my hand to his cool cheek and lightly traced his features, mesmerized. "You look good." Boy, was that an understatement! I felt myself redden. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

A mischievous glint appeared in Edward's eyes and he grinned down at me. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"More private?" I repeated dumbly.

He nodded and disentangled himself from me before guiding me to the passengers' side and opening the door for me, like the gentleman he was.

I got inside, put on my seat belt and turned. Edward was already in his seat. "Where are we going?"

Edward pulled out of the parking lot without so much as a backwards glance. "You'll see."

Something in his tone, not to mention his—in my opinion—manic driving, set my heart to racing. "Edward…"

"Relax Bella." He glanced at me and frowned thoughtfully. "I wont let any harm come to you. I'm pretty much immune to your scent now."

I rolled my eyes. Typical. He still believed he was my biggest threat. "Get off your high horse, Edward. I trust you implicitly."

He turned to me; taking his eyes off the road and making my heart start to gallop. His eyes strayed to my chest, "But…"

Crossing my arms, I felt as the heat flushed into my face and belatedly realized he was only interested in my racing heartbeat. Of course. This was Edward, not some normal, hormone-crazed teenage boy.

I couldn't tell if this realization was a relief or not. I knew for a fact that there were far more appealing bodies out there but…I always thought I had an okay body…maybe I was kidding myself.

I peered at him and saw his mouth set firmly in a grim line as he guessed at my thoughts. I quickly pointed to the road, trying to divert his attention. "Eyes on the road!"

Edward sighed but grudgingly did so. "We won't crash."

I ignored that comment. "Just promise me there'll be no hiking and I'll be a willing victim." I bit my lip and prayed he would let the unintended insinuation pass. A fight about my mortality was the last thing I wanted right now.

One of his eyebrows shot up but, as if he read my mind, he let it pass. Or maybe he didn't want to be drawn into a fight either. The corner of his lip twitched upwards. "There will be no hiking—for you."

Before I could respond he pulled over and got out; I slowly followed. If I didn't know better, I would have thought we were once again at the trail leading to the meadow but we had driven away from it so it was impossible. The pine trees grew thick here and very tall; I could barely see into the denseness of the forest. Birds called and sang to each other; a few close ones called out warnings of our arrival.

Edward came up to me and held out his hand. "Ready?" I hesitantly took it and climbed onto his back with his help. "Close your eyes," he warned. I tucked my head in and shut my eyes tightly, a cool breeze the only indication that Edward was now running.

Distantly I heard what sounded like thunder and it was quickly getting louder. I debated on whether I should open my eyes to see if the weather had turned but decided against it when a lick of nausea threatened at the mere thought.

"You can open your eyes now, Bella."

I lifted my head and immediately felt a spray of water hit my face. I blinked in surprise and gasped at what I saw.

A waterfall!

We were standing on a rocky outcrop next to the waterfall; I jumped off his back and ran to the rail, where I leaned over to look down.

Never had I seen such a wondrous thing and television just couldn't capture the raw power of nature that I was witnessing.

I watched in awe as thousands upon thousands of tons of water fell over the edge and crashed into the water below with a thunderous roar, sending water up in a cool spray.

I laughed and looked back at Edward, who was standing in the same spot as if in a trance, a soft smile playing on his lips. "It's beautiful!"

Edward seemed to snap out of his reverie and he came slowly towards me. Looking at the waterfall, he nodded in agreement. "Wolf Creek Falls," he informed me and wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned into him and lay my head against his chest. This was how it was supposed to be.

I sighed. If only Edward weren't so stubborn we could be like this forever, with no worries of death separating us. He wanted me to live a full life but he couldn't see that life without him was not worth living. My life without him would be dark and empty and…lonely.

I thought about Charlie and mom and what they would think. Charlie would be happy for me. Eventually. I mean, he knows what it's like to lose the love of your life. Mom was his everything and to this day I don't know how he got through the pain of her leaving him.

And as for mom…well, 'to each his own', as she's so fond of saying. As long as I'm happy, she's happy.

I opened my mouth to express my thoughts to Edward but thought better of it. Not today. Today would stay perfect.

I turned in his arms and hugged him closely, whispering into his neck.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_: I only own Cory. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**_AN:_**_ It's Wednesday already. Yay! Here's the next installment to my story. Umm…it has the second sneak peek in there, but I've added some to it. It's shortish…yep.__ BUT. To make up for the shortness, I figured I'd share a little about my Cory! It'll be at the end of the story.  
_

** My Pixie's and I send thanks and love to all you reviewers!**

* * *

A week had passed since my strange encounter with Cory. I didn't mention the meeting to Edward because I knew he would overreact and what was the point of that? I was pretty sure Cory had lied about his being a new student because he hadn't been to school at all since that day. I simply pegged it all as 'weird' and forgot about it. 

The clouds had once again made themselves at home over Forks which meant Edward and Alice returned to school. I grabbed my bag as soon as I heard Edward's car pull up and hurried outside. There was a light drizzle but that was nothing new, and if I cared to admit it to myself— which I didn't— it felt nice; refreshing.

I skirted my new Acura; it was still there despite my arguing with Edward that Charlie was not dense enough to believe that my truck had cloned itself and then morphed its twin into a shiny new car. Edward refused to take it back; he did however return my Chevy and it was now looking dejected and sad next to the Acura.

I slid into the passengers' seat and put on my seatbelt as Edward started the car. He gave me a smile and turned the radio on. We rode in silence to the school, Edward watching me as I hummed along to the songs I knew.

We met Alice at the parking lot where she was waiting for us, looking tense.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as I gave her a hug. I glanced at Edward. He was looking at Alice in confusion, obviously not understanding what she was thinking.

Alice shrugged her shoulders gracefully. "I'm not sure." She put a hand to her head and concentrated for a moment. "Something's going to happen today but I don't know exactly what." She glanced at her watch and started off. "I'll see you two at lunch. And Edward," she called over her shoulder, "watch your temper."

Edward blinked and watched as Alice disappeared. "That can't be good."

I took his hand in mine. "What did she see?"

He grinned down at me and we started walking towards my class. "She hid it from me."

I couldn't help but groan as we stopped just before the entrance to my English class, "I just bet it has something to do with me and the ground."

Edward laughed and bent over and kissed me lightly. "It is very probable. Do try to stay upright until lunch, will you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try my best."

"I'll see you at lunch." I nodded and watched him leave with a sigh.

I entered the classroom and took my seat. Today we were going to be discussing _Othello_. A great play but I had already read it, just like everything else on the reading list.

As the discussion started, I listened just enough to get the gist of it incase I happened to be called on for an opinion or answer.

The sudden quiet of the class alerted me and I lifted my head to see what had caused it. Every girl in the room was staring straight ahead at the turned newcomer talking quietly to the teacher. The boys' faces showed emotions ranging from awe to disbelief and even anger in Mike's case.

I couldn't understand it. Who was this person? But then he turned and it was like running headlong into a brick wall at ninety miles an hour. It felt as if the breath was knocked out of me and I was left reeling.

His face was absolutely gorgeous. Cherubic. Godlike. Absolutely flawless. His body must have been too but I didn't have the strength to lower my gaze for confirmation.

In the back of my mind I knew something was horribly wrong but I couldn't think straight; my vision was swimming.

I realized that I wasn't breathing and immediately took a deep, shuddering breath, and, judging from several other sharp intakes of breath all around the room, I wasn't the only one who had momentarily lost function of my lungs. We all watched, transfixed, as the teacher sent him to an empty desk, which, to my consternation, happened to be right behind me.

I had enough sense in me to not turn fully in my seat to stare woodenly as he took his place. I put my head back down on my desk and closed my eyes. And in the darkness Edward's face loomed before me, smiling my favorite crooked smile and it was as if a thick and dirty glass suddenly shattered because I could now think clearly and feel clearly.

I hadn't recognized him without his dark clothes, cap and sunglasses but there was no mistaking his smile.

Cory.

* * *

_Let's see. Cory. If you go to babynames . com and type 'Cory', it will tell you that Cory means 'hollow', and that is exactly what he is. My Cory is stuck being something that he detests, but can do nothing about. Cory, like Edward, was once human, and, also like Edward, death came prematurely to him. Unlike Edward however, Cory chose to be what he is out of fear. Fear of death, and fear of the _after_ death. What happens when one dies? Will I go to Hell? Will I cease to exist? Will I be forever trapped in a black abyss? Cory was no angel when he was alive and heaven was not an option, even if he had believed in it. After many, many years, Cory has grown resigned to his fate, has become numb...but that's gonna change soon.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_: ** **I only own Cory. Everything else Twilight related is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**_AN_**_: Okay! I decided to put up three whole chapters today- 4, 5, 6. Mmm...that'll buy me about a month, yes? Don't worry, I'll spend that month writing. Let me know what you think and if I'm doing an okay job._

* * *

I met Edward and Alice in the lunchroom, at our regular table. A tray was already waiting for me, filled with an apple, ravioli, juice and a bag of chips. I took a bite of the ravioli and immediately wished I hadn't.

Alice and Edward both laughed at the disgust on my face. "Sorry Bella. That's all they had," said Alice as Edward held out a napkin to me. I pushed the napkin away and bravely swallowed.

"How can people eat this stuff?" I looked around the lunch room and shook my head. Several persons were eating the ravioli with gusto. I reached for the juice and took a hefty sip.

"Have you two heard about the new kid, Cory?" asked Alice.

At the mention of his name I choked on my juice. I bent over, coughing, and gasped for breath, Edward giving me light, yet firm pats on the back.

I straightened and waved Edward off. "I'm fine," I squeaked.

He arched a brow and kept an eye on me as he pointed to Jessica and Mike's table. "It's all they're talking about." He concentrated on Jessica for a moment and immediately turned his head away in disgust. "She wants to have his babies."

Alice and I burst out laughing and Edward rolled his eyes. "He _is_ very handsome. I saw him in passing," Alice said in amusement and she glanced at me.

Edward frowned at Alice and turned to me also. I turned tomato red and took a bite from my apple to keep from saying anything. I didn't know what would happen if Edward met Cory. I wouldn't be surprised if the world imploded. But the mere thought of them meeting had me in knots. What if I did something completely idiotic or worse, something I'd regret?

I hadn't forgotten how much Cory had affected me, and everyone else for that matter. The way that I completely forgotten about everything, including the fact that I needed to breathe to live. It was almost exactly like when I was around Edward and that both scared and confused me.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my reverie and looked up at Edward. "Yes?"

"We're going to be late for our class," he replied. I looked around the lunchroom and jumped to my feet. Everyone had left.

"Lets go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to our next class before he could ask what I had been thinking about.

My head was propped up by my hand as I stared blankly at the front of the room while the teacher droned on and on. Distantly I heard the classroom door open and close and once more the room quieted.

Next to me Edward stiffened and he let out a low growl which, luckily, only I heard.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly as I turned to him. His eyes were dark, body tense and his teeth were bared, making him look wholly predatory. "Edward!" I hissed and looked about to make sure nobody was watching. Everyone's attention was drawn to Cory as he walked to the front of the room but his gaze locked with mine for the merest of moments before it went back to Edward's defensive posture. His expression was unreadable but I was sure I saw a look of recognition cross his face before he turned.

Panicking, I turned back to Edward and shook him, "Edward, stop it!" His gaze never wavered from Cory's form. Fortunately the bell rang then and like a shot, Edward had picked up my books along with his, grabbed my arm and steered me out of the class.

"Where are we going?" I panted, trying my hardest to keep from falling as he half dragged me from the school and to the parking lot. Half way to his car I saw Alice as she hurried towards us at a human pace in case anyone happened to look our way.

"What's Alice doing here?" I asked curiously and was deposited in the front seat, Edward climbed into the driver's seat and Alice took the back.

Edward started the car and drove out of the school. Noticing the rising speed, I quickly put on my seatbelt.

"What did you see Alice?" asked Edward in a quiet tone that I knew from experience meant he was very angry.

Alice's eyes darted towards me as if afraid I couldn't handle what she was about to say. Edward nodded his head and I new he was answering a question Alice had mentally asked. "He's not human," began Alice and was cut off by a derisive snort from Edward.

"Tell me something I don't know Alice."

He wasn't human? Were they serious? Now that I thought about it it was painfully obvious. Of course he wasn't human. How else could he turn a roomful of people into mindless drones. But if he wasn't human, then what was he?

"He wants Bella," she said quietly.

Edward stiffened in his seat and I saw his knuckles tighten on the steering wheel; the speedometer was inching towards 100 mph but instantly dropped as Edward made a turn and headed towards their own house.

I glanced from Alice to Edward, neither of which seemed to want to look at me, and sighed, "Take me back Edward."

"No."

"I need to go back. I can't have them calling Charlie and telling him I disappeared from school along with you. He'd flip." A sense of Déjà vu settled over me for a second and then vanished.

"I said 'No'. We'll take care of it."

Judging from his tone, I knew that he was not going to be reasonable. I turned in my seat and looked pleadingly at Alice. She shook her head, "Edward's right, Bella. We don't know if this Cory means you harm or not." Edward mumbled something inaudible to my ears at the mention of Cory's name and I saw Alice's brow arch upwards questionably. "We need to talk to Carlisle first. He'll know what to do. Then I'll run over to the school and tell them that Edward and I took you home when you fell sick."

We had arrived at the Cullen home and were met inside by Esme who turned to me with a smile that didn't quite mask the worry in her eyes. "Good afternoon Bella." She turned to Edward and motioned to the stairs, "He's waiting for you three in his study." Edward nodded and took my hand as we headed up the stairs.

Alice knocked on Carlisle's door and ushered us inside. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk with the biggest book I had ever seen propped open before him. He stood as we entered and came around to the front of the desk. He waved a hand as if to say, "Go on."

"We have a visitor," said Edward.

"He's new at school," said Alice.

I figured that they could fill Carlisle in without my help so I took a seat on the big leather couch and looked about me curiously. I would have loved to spend a quiet day here, reading book after book. What kind of books did Carlisle have? I wondered. Medical books probably. I reached over to the little side table and caressed the cover of a leather bound book.

"When did he arrive?" asked Carlisle.

"Today was his first day," replied Edward.

"Last week," I said softly, still engrossed by the beautifully bound book.

There was a ringing silence and I looked up slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_: Once more, all Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. NOT me.**

**AN: **_Here we go. It's almost Christmas! May you all have happy and wonderful Holidays! I shall see you all next year.  
_

_Ho Ho Ho and all that!_

**Lil**

* * *

_"When did he arrive?" asked Carlisle._

_"Today was his first day," replied Edward._

_"Last week," I said softly, still engrossed by the beautifully bound book._

_There was a ringing silence and I looked up slowly._

Edward, Carlisle and Alice all stared at me in surprise. "How do you know that Bella?" asked Edward quietly.

"He...I- I spoke to him last week." I took my hand away from the book as if it burned me and looked at them as they looked at me.

"And why did you not tell us this before?" asked Edward.

Why indeed! "I didn't think to…"

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

Carlisle turned to Alice and said something too quick for me to catch. She nodded, gave me a reassuring smile and slipped out of the room. "Tell us, Bella," said Carlisle.

"It was last week, when the sun came out and Edward and Alice didn't go to school. I got excused from my class because I wasn't feeling well…" The last thing I needed right now was for Edward to know how I really felt every time we were apart; like there was a gaping hole in my chest that no one could see but that could be felt. "I was sitting outside and he asked where the office was." I didn't mention the fact that he knew my name even though I was certain we had never met before that point. It could have been a coincidence. I mean, Forks _was_ a very small town and I _was_ the Police Chief's daughter.

Edward had strolled to Carlisle's drawing wall and was now staring thoughtfully at it. "Is that it Bella?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded. "Yes. Oh! Except for earlier this morning. He's in my English class."

Edward snapped out of his thoughtful trance and whirled around, "Bella!"

I jumped and put my hand to my mouth to hide a nervous giggle, "Sorry Edward! …I forgot…"

He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and started ranting in what sounded like another language.

I saw the corner of Carlisle's lips twitch upwards as I sent him an apologetic smile. "Edward. I think you should take her home before Charlie gets there." I got to my feet and looked around for a clock. What time was it?!

Edward stopped his ranting and nodded.

"Keep a close eye on her. I'll talk to Alice and the rest and we'll see what we find out." Carlisle stepped forward and embraced me in a cool, one-handed hug, "Goodbye Bella."

I waved and headed out of the study with Edward. Once we were back in Edward's car I glanced at the time and sighed in relief. Charlie was still at work.

"I do hope there is nothing else of relevance that you have forgotten to mention, Bella."

I glanced briefly at him and considered telling him how it was that Cory affected me. A sudden mental image of Edward going after Cory and somehow getting hurt made up my mind. "No. That's it." I stared straight ahead as I felt his probing eyes trying to decipher whether I was speaking the truth.

When we arrived at my home Edward turned to me. "Charlie's a couple of minutes away."

"Will you be there tonight?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat. I quickly got out of the car but I heard his musical laughter before I shut the door. The window lowered and I bent over to see what he wanted. "Try to stay safe until Charlie gets here, Bella."

I frowned, turned and went into the house. I glanced out the window a minute later but his car was gone.

I dropped my books off in my room and went to the kitchen to fix Charlie his dinner. He would be home soon, Edward had said, so there was no time to make anything elaborate. I decided to make sandwiches.

Sure enough, I heard Charlie's car as soon as I had finished making them.

"Bella?" Charlie called out as soon as he stepped inside.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, dad," I answered. "I'm in the kitchen." Charlie came in and gave me a smile before eyeing the sandwiches. "Sorry Ch--dad. I was busy and totally forgot to make dinner. I made you a sandwich though."

Charlie sat at the table and I placed the plate before him, I then took the seat opposite him with my own.

"So," he began. I grimaced inwardly and knew that the school had called him. "You came home early?"

I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich to give myself time to compose a believable answer. "Yeah. I'm guessing it was the ravioli they served for lunch. I rested a bit and I feel better now." That was the semi-truth and the ravioli truly was horrible.

He made a face but looked mildly appeased. I was pretty sure he knew what they served for lunch and when. "Edward brought you home?"

I forced myself to take another bite, chew and swallow. "He had to go talk with his father anyways, so it all worked out. Alice stayed with me for a bit to make sure I was okay."

Charlie blinked but seemed much happier. He took a hearty bite. "Well, as long as you feel better. That's all that matters."

I finished off my sandwich and took my plate to the sink where I washed it. "I'm kind of tired dad. I'm going to finish off my homework and go to bed."

"Okay, Bells. Call if you need anything."

I nodded and went to my room to get my toothbrush and towel. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went back into my room.

And there he was, lying comfortably in my bed, hands behind his head.

I laughed softly and jumped onto the bed with him. His arms enfolded me and I smiled at him. "Good evening, my dear" he whispered against my lips as he kissed me.

I kept a tight reign on my reeling emotions as I returned the kiss but quickly pulled away when I felt restrain slipping from my grasp. Instead I looked into his eyes, "Anything new?"

He knew I was speaking of Cory and he shook his head. "We're waiting for Emmett and Jasper to return from hunting so we can have a talk."

I turned onto my back and looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip worriedly. Next to me I felt Edward fidgeting. He sat up slowly and I followed suit. "What is it, Edward? What's wrong?"

He looked down at his hands. "It's Cory. I can't make head or tails of his thoughts." Edward lowered his voice. "When he first walked into the classroom he was making a list, a list of girls. But as soon as he saw me his mind went blank and all I got was static. It was like he knew exactly who and what I was."

I shook my head. "But that's not possible." A thought nagged at me, "Alice said he wasn't human. Does that mean he's a—"

Edward shook his head, "He's not a vampire. We can sense when one's close and besides, Alice would have known days ahead of his arrival if he was."

Confusion overtook me and with it came a sense of hopelessness. I backtracked and asked what I knew was on both of our minds. "Why was he making a list of girls?"

"I don't know." Edward looked at me and I saw rage and confusion in his golden eyes. "But Bella, you were on that list."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_**: I own nothing of or relating to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer's. I only own Cory.**

**_A/N_**_: I got a note from one of you readers and it snapped me back into place. Thank you. And I'm sorry it took so long but when life happens, it really happens. I'll try to do better but I make no promises, my life is a bit hectic at the moment. This chapter is mostly filler but I do hope you enjoy it. _**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers!**

**P.S.**- What Bella reads is taken off of pantheon . org**  
**

* * *

"Bella, will you hurry up?" asked Edward, bored. "We've been here for hours." 

I sat amid a pile of books, reading the backs to see if they were any good. "Did you say something, Edward?"

He groaned in resignation and crossed the small bookstore to sit in a chair in the corner. We decided to come to Seattle this Saturday to get away from the Cory problem and relax, spend some time together. We both needed it.

"_Encyclopedia of Mythical Creatures: Creatures of legend, myth, and lore_" I read aloud and looked over at Edward with a grin. He frowned. Immediately I flipped through the pages, searching, and stopped when I found what I was looking for. Clearing my throat I started to read.

"A vampire is an undead that rises from the grave during the night to drink the blood of the living in order to stay 'alive'. Generally the word 'undead' refers to a creature that should be dead but is still active within the realm of the living."

I tilted my head lightly, "That's pretty accurate…well, except for the 'grave' and 'night' things." Edward rolled his eyes.

I continued: "According to legend, the victims of a vampire either dies or becomes a vampire. Vampires could also be made in a variety of ways: a child born under certain omens, a cat or other animal jumping over a dead body, someone who committed suicide, and practicing witchcraft are some activities thought to be the cause of vampirism. Even inanimate objects and animals were thought to be able to become vampires."

Edward gave a derisive snort while I fought to control my laughter. "Put that rubbish away," he said as he stood. "It's full of lies."

I shook my head, an occasional snicker escaping my lips. "No. I'm going to buy it." Edward looked at me for a long moment then shrugged and helped me put the large pile of books back in their places on the shelves.

I took up the encyclopedia and three other assorted books that I had to have and went up to the cashier to pay.

"What are you doing Bella?" said Edward's voice from besides me.

I looked up at him and blinked. "I'm going to pay. Why?"

Edward pushed me gently aside and handed three crisp bills to the elderly cashier woman who seemed to be infatuated with the glowing boy before her. "Keep the change," he told the woman and received a doe-eyed, highly dazzled nod.

Once outside the bookstore I glared at him dolefully. "You didn't have to pay for my books, Edward. I'm quite capable of doing so myself."

He lifted his arm and tapped lightly on his watch's glass top. "It's five til one, you must be hungry," he stated.

And right on cue, my stomach gave a grumble. I felt the heat flush into my face as Edward grinned in amusement. "Come on Bella, my treat."

I shook my head determinedly. "No. You already paid for my books. It's only fair I pay for my own food." And I turned to walk down the street before he could protest.

I spotted a burger shop a block away and headed towards it, Edward by my side. Once there I ordered a cheeseburger with a coke.

"Is that all?" asked the teenage boy as he slowly pushed some buttons on the cash register.

I nodded and turned to Edward and was surprised to see his fists clenched, posture rigid.

"Your food is ready," said the boy with a squeak as he too noticed Edward.

I quickly paid, took up my tray with one hand and grabbed Edward's arm with my other and pulled him away. I led us to a table in a corner, out of sight of the boy. "Edward, what's wrong with you?" I hissed quietly.

Edward eyed me and shook his head, "Nothing."

My head was starting to hurt so I decided to let what just happened pass and move on to more important matters. I sighed and took up a fry, bit into it and swallowed. "What's going to happen Edward?"

He blinked. We obviously weren't on the same page. "With Cory Edward, with Cory."

I immediately felt I had his full attention. "Carlisle's calling a meeting tonight; everyone will be there."

"Everyone?"

He smiled, "You included."

"How will you manage that? I don't think Charlie will allow it." A sleep over with Edward? Charlie would flip.

"Charlie will think you're with Alice." He said matter-of-factly.

"And I won't be?"

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, which made my heart race. "No. You're spending the night with me."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and forced myself not to hyperventilate. Had Edward been a normal, non-vampiric guy I would have understood the implication. But Edward wasn't normal and he _was_ a vampire.

_Stop it!_ I told myself. It's not like we hadn't spent a night together before. _Every_ night together, in fact.

Edward's soft laughter snapped me out of my reverie and I blushed. He pointed to my untouched burger. "It would be best if eaten before it got cold."

I looked down at my burger and stared at it. Food?! My thoughts were lurking in forbidden territory. Food was the last thing on my mind. I forced myself away from the unknown. Disregarding the burger I settled on the fries and coke. "I'm not very hungry."

He arched a brow but said nothing, probably sensing my roiling emotions. When I had finished, he took my tray and dumped it and we headed outside again.

The weather wasn't cold but the sky was clouded and a slight breeze was blowing. Perfect weather, I found myself thinking. And it was.

We walked to Edward's Volvo, and got in. I slung my bag of books to the back seat and put my seatbelt on once I was comfortably settled in. I turned to look at Edward and found him watching me, a smile on his face.

"Lets go home Edward."

He nodded and leaned forward to place a light kiss on my lips then he started the car and we headed for Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, places, themes. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**_A/N_**_: New chapter, Yay! This one's a bit longer than my other chapters but that ought to be a good thing. I was just having too much fun with Alice and Bella. Next chapter: The Cory Meeting and a night spent with Edward!_

Let me know how I'm doing, what you think, what you want from the story. I aim to please!

**Thank you reviewers! I love you!**

**_P.S. _**_A link will be up on my profile page to Bella's pajamas. It will only be up for a couple of days. _**  
**

* * *

We entered Forks just as evening was coming on, a small break in the constant cloud cover allowed for a peek of the twinkling stars that I seldom got to see anymore. 

Edward dropped me off at my home so I could 'ask' Charlie if it was okay if I spent the night at the Cullen's, even though I knew his answer already.

I grabbed my bag of books and leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek before I got out of the car. "I'll only be a minute," I informed him and received a nod.

"I'll wait for you."

I shut the car door and, clutching my books to my chest, ran as fast as I dared inside.

"Ch—dad!" I called out as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"In here Bella." He was in the living room, watching baseball.

"Hey, dad, is it okay if I spend the night at the Cullen's? Alice is having a sleepover and she wants me to go."

Charlie didn't take his eyes off of the game but he frowned and I was suddenly afraid he was going to refuse. "Aren't you a bit old for sleepovers?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like we're gonna have pillow fights or truth-or-dare dad. We're most likely just going to talk, do homework, stuff like that."

"I don't know Bells…"

I decided to play the Pity Card, it was my last chance. "I've never had a sleepover before…it's not like I had many friends in Phoenix…"

Charlie looked away from the screen and settled his sympathetic gaze on me. I pouted and looked down at my hands for good measure. It worked! He awkwardly patted my clasped hands and said, "Alright Bella, you can go."

I jumped up happily and hugged him. "Thanks dad!"

Grabbing my books, I dashed upstairs to my room and went to my closet to pick out a set of clothes for tomorrow. I decided on some faded jeans and a light blue shirt. Dress for comfort. I stuffed the clothes into my backpack as well as my toothbrush, comb and other necessities. My books I left on my bookshelf.

With my backpack slung over my shoulder I made my way back downstairs and waved to Charlie as I passed. "I'll be back tomorrow evening dad."

"Okay Bells. Have fun. And call if you need anything."

"I will. See ya dad."

I smiled proudly at Edward once I was back inside his car, "That went smoothly, if I do say so myself."

He laughed as he backed out of the driveway and headed home, "You don't know what was going through his head, or else you wouldn't think so."

"What was he thinking?" I asked as curiosity took a strong hold over me. What I would give to have Edward's powers for a day…

"He doesn't trust me very much," he said quietly. "And if it wasn't for your little pity trick he would have refused."

I grinned, "He must have sensed you were up to something then."

Edward smiled and looked me over. "He must have."

I flushed in the darkening car and looked out the window as the Cullen house came into view. It sure was a beautiful thing. My second home. A warmth settled into my chest at the thought.

Light flooded out as the front door opened and Alice bounded out and towards us. "Bella!"

I opened the car door and was embraced by my friend and pulled towards the house. "We're going to have so much fun!"

I turned to look back at Edward, who was slowly following after us. He grinned and winked.

Inside, a chorus of greetings met my ears from different parts of the house, Rosalie's was the only voice I didn't hear and I inwardly sighed. I would gain her trust and hopefully friendship somehow. But how I would do it was a whole different matter.

"Hey everyone!" I called loudly, though they would probably have heard me well enough had I whispered it. I followed after Alice as she pulled on my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked even though I had a faint idea. We were headed straight for her room. I looked back again just as Edward went off to his room with a wave to me.

And I was right. Alice's room, enormous as it was, was just how I imagined her room would be. She had a large, antique bed with the most beautiful covers I had ever seen, depicting birds of all shapes, sizes and hues. A giant of an armoire took almost an entire wall and I could only guess contained the fruits of Alice's love of clothes shopping. A door to the left, which was slightly ajar, led to a bathroom with a bath that could easily fit four.

As I looked around, Alice sat me on a bench before a dresser with a mirror and took a seat next to me. She turned her pleading eyes to me.

"Don't you dare, Alice…" she gave me a pout that would have put my earlier pout to shame.

"But Bella, I never had the chance to be a _girl_. And Rosalie won't even let me near her hair, let alone her body."

I searched for an excuse, any excuse. "You got to do it last year, at prom."

She nodded happily. "And I enjoyed it tremendously, that's why I want to do it again."

"But…but the meeting…?"

Alice waved a hand dismissively. "Jasper won't be here for another hour."

I heaved a sigh and nodded in obeisance. Alice clapped her hands. She went over to my bag, which I had dropped by the door and overturned it on her bed. I went over to her as she sifted through my possessions. She held out my cotton sun-print pajamas and arched a brow questioningly.

I made a face. "They're comfortable," I said defensively.

"And not very pretty," she finished. She twirled around and went straight to her armoire, opened a drawer, and dug in there for a few moments. She emerged and showed me her item.

"Alice!" I cried in alarm and immediately flushed beet-red. In her hands she was holding a short red, silken chemise that just happened to be see-through.

Alice laughed and turned back, "I was just kidding Bella. That's mine."

I sank down onto the bed.

This time she showed me a shimmery silk bluish-silver pajama set: a cami top with matching pants. I reached for them and rubbed the fabric between my fingers. It was so soft I felt the urge to rub it against me face. "They're beautiful."

Alice smiled. "Why don't you keep them." I immediately started to protest but was cut off. "We'll trade. I'll keep your sun pajamas and you keep these." I felt like I ought to refuse, but I really, really wanted them.

Grinning, I nodded. Alice next ushered me onto the bench again and pulled the band from my hair, making it tumble down and settle around my shoulders. She studied my hair for a full minute then quick as lightning pulled out her brush from a drawer and was combing the knots from my hair.

Wincing occasionally, Alice kept me talking. She asked about my life in Phoenix, crushes I had had, places I had been to, hobbies of mine. The conversation reminded me a lot of the eerily similar one I had with Edward when we had just met. Alice commented on my mother and said she would like to get to know her, having only gotten a glimpse of her when I was in the hospital after the whole 'James' ordeal.

Alice had just put down the curling iron, when a knock sounded on the door. She went to open it. I looked at myself in the mirror and blinked. My hair hung in loose curls, framing my face, complementing it, changing it somehow. I had to admit, Alice had a knack with hair.

I waved to Jasper's reflection and received a smile and a nod in return. Dimly, in the back of my head, I noted how different Hollywood differed from real life: vampires had reflections.

As I watched, Alice gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and closed the door again. She went to the bed and began putting my stuff away. "The meetings just about to start."

The meeting! I jumped to my feet and went to help. "This was actually fun," I admitted. "And you sure do have a way with hair."

Alice beamed. "We should do it again!" she exclaimed. I nodded and we laughed.

We then hurried out of her room and made our way to Carlisle's study where the meeting was going to take place.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_** ALL recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. NOT me.**

_A/N: Hello! I know it's been like forever, and I'm sorry. I moved and haven't quite settled down yet. Then this story has been giving me some trouble... don't you worry though. This chapter is quite a bit longer than my previous ones. Quite a bit indeed, so do enjoy. I love you all!  
_

* * *

Alice and I were the last into the study and I was distinctly aware of all eyes as they followed our progress. Edward motioned to the spot next to him as I made my way forward and settled next to him, repressing a shiver as his cool arm came around me and drew me closer. 

Looking up, I caught Rosalie's gaze. She frowned haughtily at me and turned away with a derisive sniff. Stung, I looked away only to once more catch another's gaze, this time however it was Esme's kind, sympathetic one. She smiled at me and her smile melted my current worries away. Esme approved of me and I knew Carlisle did too. Everyone, in fact, seemed to like me, with the exception of one. I would fit in well here with them…if only Edward would let me.

Seeming to sense my thoughts Esme tilted her head lightly, contemplating, but was interrupted by Carlisle clearing his throat for attention. When all eyes were on him he began. "We are all here to discuss a certain situation which has cropped up; one which may be problematic or it may not be. Should it deem to be so, we will be pressed for a solution or risk possible exposure- and that is **not** an option." He looked around to each of us so we knew the gravity of the situation. "Now then, our 'problem' is one called 'Cory', a new student at Forks High. What do we know of him so far?"

Edward spoke up. "As far as we know, he arrived Friday of last week; that's when he registered with the school. Alice and I were off hunting that day, so Bella was alone. She met him then."

"What did he want? Did he seem hostile?" asked Jasper, turning to look at me expectantly.

"He just asked for directions." I responded, thinking back to that day. "And no, he didn't seem hostile at all. He acted friendly, normal." Except for the fact that he knew me, I added mentally.

"That's it?" exclaimed Emmett, exasperated. "Why are we getting so worked up over this Cory guy anyways? He sounds human to me."

"He isn't human." Alice was leaning against Jasper, her pixie-like face troubled. "I can't 'see' him. At all. I keep having visions, and I know he's part of them, but I just can't see him!" She took a deep, calming breath and smiled sheepishly as she glanced at me and Edward. "Kind of like with Edward and Bella. He knows she's there, but her mind is a void, a blank, and if he's not looking at her directly, he doesn't know she's there." Alice shrugged, having done the best she could at explaining her dilemma.

"Well what about vampire?" offered Emmett.

Edward shook his head. "We can sense one of our own, Emmett. He is not one of us."

"He has to be something!" said Rosalie crossly. "And I haven't ruled 'human' out yet. Maybe he's human- just not a normal human. Like Bella. Edward's ability doesn't work on Bella."

There was a startled moment of silence as Rosalie's words sank in.

"She…has a point," said Jasper, somewhat surprised.

I hadn't thought of that possibility, but Rosalie was right. I looked from Edward to Alice, both of whom had been sure Cory was not human, and saw their doubts. But something just wasn't right. His absurd beauty for one. And the way he seemed to captivate a roomful of people.

"How do you account for him blocking me then?" countered Edward. "He knew as soon as he saw me what I could do and he blocked me from his thoughts. If he knows what I can do then it's very probable that he knows what I am as well."

"I'm no rocket scientist, Edward." Rosalie said in disdain, expertly flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder. "I don't know how our abilities work. I'm just saying that I'm not ruling out his humanity just because you say we should."

Edward bared his teeth angrily at Rosalie. Esme, always the mediator, rose gracefully from her seat and stood next to Carlisle, gently placing her hand over his arm and smiling to those before her, as a mother would to her very own children, instantly silencing their quarrels with that look in her eye. "You both- Edward, Rosalie- make a very good point. Instead of arguing we should be asking ourselves: What are we going to do about this?"

"What _can_ we do but watch and wait?" asked Jasper with a shrug. "We can't act until we are sure of what it is we are up against."

"And we don't even have the slightest clue as to that." Emmett said gruffly.

"We know he's not a vampire," reminded Alice.

"Or human," muttered Edward stubbornly.

"Though he may well be," retorted Rosalie.

Carlisle interrupted swiftly. "You've been awfully quiet Bella. Have you any thoughts or questions about the subject?"

I lifted my head and looked at Carlisle in surprise. "Oh…um, not particularly. But… I was wondering," I hesitated, not knowing how to word my thoughts. "Edward mentioned that Cory was making a list, before he shut Edward out…"

"That's right," said Emmett, shaking his head. "What kind of a person makes a list of girls?"

"Sounds like something a pervert would do," replied Rosalie curtly.

"You were on that list weren't you, Bella?" asked Jasper and I nodded in affirmation. "Who else was on it, Edward?"

"I only saw two more names- Angela and some girl named Marie."

I distantly remembered a rather quiet, studious girl, always sitting in the front of the class.

"Oh, Marie!" cried Alice. "She's a lovely girl, very quiet, very smart. I like her. She's in our Calculus class, isn't she Bella?"

I nodded in agreement.

"But what could he possibly want with her?" asked Emmett, clearly not seeing the attraction.

"What could he possibly want with all three would be the better question. And what do these three have in common," interjected Carlisle.

"Well," said Alice, a smile forming on her lips, "they're all on the quiet side. Not ones to make a scene." Alice's gaze slid to Rosalie in amusement. Rosalie scowled.

"And smart apparently" Emmett put in.

"And attractive," said Edward looking pointedly at me. I immediately blushed and ducked my head as amused laughter sounded from several persons.

"And all equally human," hissed Rosalie in annoyance.

The laughter stopped.

"Edward," Esme's soft voice drew everyone's attention. "You said Cory knew what it was you could do and somehow shut you from his mind?"

Edward nodded gravely.

"If he knows that, how much more can he know?" she asked as she turned her worried gaze to Carlisle.

"Too much," responded Carlisle as he took Esme's hand in his.

"Maybe the list was just a ruse," I heard myself say and immediately felt the heat rush into my face as I realized I had said that out loud.

"A ruse?" several voices asked as one.

"A trick," I stammered. "Like Edward said, if Cory knows what Edward can do, it's probable he knows what he is, also. And because we know Cory can block Edwards out of his mind, isn't it possible that he can let Edward 'hear' only those thoughts as Cory wants him to hear?" I wet my lips nervously. The thought had been floating in my mind, slowly materializing. It was possible.

Carlisle smiled approvingly and nodded his head in agreement. "It's very possible, Bella." He glanced at the gold and silver watch at his wrist before looking around at his family. "It's quite late now. It seems we have unearthed more questions than answers. But all we can do for now is watch and wait. Edward, I trust you'll see to Bella's safety?" Edward nodded. "We'll have to figure something for keeping an eye on the other two young women. Just in case. Well, that's it for tonight. Rest well Bella, as for the rest of you, do what you always do, just keep it down." He said the last in amusement.

Esme came forward and warmly embraced Bella, whispering in her ear as she did so, "Everything will work out, Bella, you'll see." Then she swept out of the study, Carlisle at her side, and called over her shoulder to the rest as she disappeared, "Behave."

No one else made a move to leave. We were all lost in our own thoughts, thinking over what we had learned and coming up with our own conclusions.

"You know," Rosalie said, interrupting the silence, "I'm noticing a trend here. Trouble follows Bella like a beacon." She turned her cool gaze to Edward and said in a quiet voice. "Is she worth the trouble?"

Edward stared at Rosalie for a moment, as if unable to believe she would dare ask such a question, and then he exploded angrily, "Of course she is!"

"Bella is as much part of this family as you Rosalie, whether you like it or not. I even consider her my sister…" here she glanced at Edward meaningfully.

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"But she's human!" said Rosalie angrily, disbelieving.

Alice shrugged and looked about to say something when Edward interrupted, sounding oddly discomfited, "Don't say it Alice. I won't allow it."

He pulled me gently to my feet saying stiffly to his brothers and sisters, "I'm sure Bella's tired; we'll be in my room if you _need_ anything." He made it clear he didn't want anyone disturbing us.

I found myself looking at Alice, her words having moved me deeply. I stepped forward and hugged her tightly and whispered a heartfelt 'thank you'. I bid Jasper, Alice and Emmett a good night, and, looking at the floor, did the same to Rosalie.

Edward took my hand and led me out. Once in the hallway I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Are you okay, Bella?" asked Edward worriedly.

I nodded my head tiredly. We made it to his room and I stood by the door awkwardly, not knowing what to expect.

"I suspect these are yours," he said, picking up my bag containing my new pajamas and other necessities.

I nodded and reached for them, looking around expectantly. "I don't suppose you have a bathroom in this giant room of yours?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. Taking my hand, he led my down the hall a ways and opened a door. "I'll wait in my room," he said and disappeared.

Turning the lights on, I had to stifle a gasp. Of course it would be huge, and of course it would be beautiful. A beautiful bathroom. I sighed. I brushed my teeth at the large, porcelain sink and when I was done with that I started undressing.

I pulled the pajamas on and then the top and smiled at the way the silky softness felt against my skin. I pulled the band that held my hair up and it tumbled down in soft curls. I jammed the clothes I had taken off into my bag and, as I straightened and placed my hand on the doorknob, was hit with a sudden pang of fright.

I fought down that growing river of panic and took several deep breaths, turned the knob and stepped out into the hall. What was I expecting to happen? I suddenly felt foolish in my new silk pajamas and wished earnestly for my sun-print ones. _Oh, Alice…_ I whimpered in my head.

Walking down the hall, it seemed twice as long as I had first thought, and Edward's door seemed not to get closer. I stifled the urge to call out to him and kept walking.

I finally reached his door after what seemed an eternity and still I hesitated before entering the room. Keeping my back to the room, I gently closed the door and only then did I turn.

And there was Edward- a glint in his eye, a smile on his lips.

He walked slowly towards me and when he reached me, he pulled me close and whispered as he kissed my brow, "My beautiful Bella."

He led me to his bed and we lay there together, staring at the ceiling, my fingers entwined with his. Edward lightly fingered the hem of my pajama top. "Silk," he muttered quietly. "What happened to your sun pajamas?"

I lifted my free hand to my mouth to stifle a giggle. "They were confiscated."

"Good. I like these better," he said, turning to me. His breath tickled my neck, he was so close. Then I felt his lips on my skin as he smoothly kissed a trail up my neck. My body immediately responded; I felt a heat burn from where his skin made contact with mine and desire raged within me.

I met his gaze and saw my own desire mirrored in his eyes, along with a deep sadness. I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek tenderly, and, kissing his handsome lips, let out a soft sigh. "Edward…I can't live without you…"

"You won't ever have to Bella," he quickly reassured me.

"But you will," I whispered, heartbroken at the mere thought.

"I —" he opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"Won't you turn me Edward, please," I pleaded. "I want to be with you forever, no matter the cost. I love you."

He looked at me in horror. "You don't know what you ask Bella."

"I ask only to be with you!"

Edward held me tightly and whispered brokenly, "I can't, Bella. I won't. Your life is too precious to me; I won't end it for my own selfish needs."

"Then don't do it for yours, but for mine. For my needs, my wants. You won't be ending my life, Edward; you'll be _giving_ me my life. A longer one, with you."

Edward closed his eyes tightly, not saying a word. He lay motionless, not even his chest moved. Finally he let out a breath and looked at me with eyes so sad I hated myself for being the cause of it. "You should rest, Bella."

I nodded and rested my head against his chest. Our hands were still clasped and as I closed my eyes I realized how exhausted I was. Esme's words came back to me as I drifted off to sleep: _Everything will work out, Bella, you'll see_. And I knew they would because Alice had yet to be wrong in a vision. She had seen me as one of them. And I would be yet- with or without Edward's help.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything but Cory belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: My explanation is in the profile page.

* * *

Sunday, the day after our little meeting, was spent planning on what would be done with those of us on the list.

Carlisle didn't think it was a good idea for Angela, Marie, or me, to be alone with Cory during school, or at any other time, since none of us knew what Cory's intentions were. And we couldn't very well ask him; if he truly was just human, some very awkward questions would arise as to how we knew what he had been thinking.

_Watch and wait_, Carlisle had said.

That was all we could really do for the time being, though Edward didn't like it in the least. He didn't want to wait and spy on Cory; he wanted to get me as far away from Cory as possible- and the sooner the better.

Edward didn't want to risk another 'James' scenario.

It was decided that Jasper would work his magic to switch a couple of the other girl, Marie's, classes a bit so they could coincide with some of our own. As for Angela, we figured she was safe enough from Cory; she was always either with Jessica, Lauren, or myself, and Cory wouldn't dare do anything when others were around. Or so we hoped.

Jasper offered to switch my classes for me so that I didn't have any with Cory, or if I did, then either Edward or Alice would be there also, but I put my foot down and refused, claiming that Cory would surely suspect something then if he didn't already. Besides, I felt like I already had enough classes with Alice and Edward, though I didn't mention it aloud.

Monday morning dawned cloudy and cool with frost on the ground so I dressed warmly in a powder-blue sweater— Edward's favorite color for me. I skipped breakfast because I wasn't particularly hungry and walked outside and to my truck. Once inside, I started the truck and got the heater going.

I backed out and turned into the road; I would meet Edward and Alice at school, we had agreed upon that yesterday. They wanted to make sure there were no glitches with the schedule movement.

Looking out the window I noticed that the leaves on the deciduous trees that lined both sides of the road were changing colors, making the forest a beautiful kaleidoscope of different colors: reds, browns, different shades of greens.

Suddenly, there was a dull pop and the steering wheel jerked in my hands. I gasped as the truck swerved wildly to the right and went off the road. I stomped my foot on the brake and the truck screeched as it slowed some but not in time to stop it completely before it ran into a great pine tree.

I had let go of the steering wheel an instant before hitting the tree and thrown my hands up over my head in protection but I still got a good knock as I was pitched towards the steering wheel. The seatbelt kept me from being flung through the windshield.

Dazed, I unbuckled myself and opened my door. I stumbled out and caught myself against the side of the truck before my knees collapsed on me. I crawled to the side of the road and sat with my back to it, watching my truck and the pine tree with detached curiosity.

The truck seemed okay—no dents that I could see— as did the tree, except that it lost quite a few of its needles, which now blanketed the hood of my truck.

I was debating getting to my feet to check what had caused my truck to go crazy when I heard a car heading my way, slowing down when it caught sight of me and stopping mid-road right behind me.

I turned my head to see who had stopped but was assaulted by a wave of dizziness and instead put my head in my hands.

Behind me, a car door opened and closed and I heard footsteps that paused besides me.

"Bella?" said a familiar, yet unexpected voice.

I groaned. It just had to be didn't it?

Cory.

"Bella?" he repeated, worry creeping into his voice. He crouched next to me and gently shook me with his mitten-clad hands.

I waved him off and lifted my head to look at him. Hazel eyes stared back at me and I fought that wave of dizziness that threatened to engulf me again.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head slowly and managed a smile. "No. We're all fine."

Puzzlement crossed Cory's features. "We?"

"My truck, the tree, myself," I explained, knowing I sounded crazy.

Cory smiled anyways. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure… my truck went crazy then a tree ran into us…"

Cory blinked then chuckled in amusement. He stood and went over to my truck, looking it over carefully. When he disappeared on the other side, I heard him open the passengers' door then close it moments later.

He reappeared and ambled towards me, his arms full. He sat at my side and took a deep breath. "Well, looks like your right-rear tire burst." He held his full arms up. "I got your school books and your keys. Can you stand?"

I looked at him, not quite comprehending; my brain seemed to be going in slow-motion.

Sitting there, his arms full of books, he didn't seem remotely dangerous and I wondered briefly why we were taking so many precautions against him. Then I remembered that I was on his 'list' and that he knew me before I even knew of his existence.

I nodded briskly and got to my feet, intent on being away from here and getting to Edward. "I'm fine," I said but then caught myself on his car as the world swayed.

"No, you're not. Here, let me help you. I'll take you to the hospital." Cory had gotten to his feet when I had and he placed the books on the trunk of his car in order to hold me steady.

I pulled away from his grasp. "No, really, I'm fine. I need to get to school." I reached for my books and turned and walked away only to stop after a few steps. School was too far away to walk and I couldn't drive my truck with a busted tire…

If only I had a cell phone, then I could call Edward or Alice, but I always thought cell phones were too much of a bother, always getting lost, broken or stolen.

I shifted uncertainly. What should I do? I was already late for school and I knew Edward would be getting worried by now. He would go crazy if he knew I was all alone with Cory. But Cory did seem genuinely concerned and I wasn't feeling very well at all.

"Bella, please, get in the car. You look like you're going to fall over. I'll take you to the hospital just to make sure there's nothing wrong, then, if you're still determined, I'll take you to school."

I turned back around; he had the door open for me. Sighing in resignation, I nodded and got into his car and he closed the door firmly behind me.

The inside of Cory's car was warm and toasty and I immediately began to feel sleepy.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool window and listened as Cory opened the door and got into the driver's seat.

Soft music resumed playing as the car started and the vibrations of the car as we drove down the road lulled me into the embracing darkness of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer_: ** **I only own Cory. Everything else Twilight related is Stephenie Meyer's.**

_**AN:** Umm. Have at it :P_

* * *

"Bella. Bella wake up." 

I heard my name from far off. I struggled to understand what was being said but my mind was foggy and dark.

"Bella, we're here."

Jerking awake, I blinked in confusion and looked around blearily, then jumped when I came face to face with "Cory!"

He smiled. "We're here," he said.

I looked around out the window and at the hospital. I groaned as the crash came back to me.

Cory got out of the car, came around to my side and opened the door for me.

I scrambled out then followed after him and into the building as he opened the doors again for me.

He was so gentlemanly. Just like Edward. I don't know why, but that bothered me.

Inside was a-bustle with busy nurses and sick people walking back and forth.

Cory pulled me towards the nurses' station. "This is Bella Swan," he told a weary looking nurse, pushing me forward, "she's just been in a car accident."

The nurse looked me over from head to foot with a practiced eye. I swayed as another wave of dizziness overtook me. The nurse stood; "follow me," she said and led us to a room that was partitioned in two by a curtain.

"A doctor will be with you in a minute. Wait here," said the nurse, indicating for me to take a seat on the hospital bed there, and peered on the other side of the curtains. "Sleeping," she muttered before turning and walking out.

I glanced at the curtains as I took a seat on the edge of the bed; Cory took a seat on a hard plastic chair.

Neither of us said anything and there were a couple minutes of awkward silence before it was broken by the arrival of the doctor.

"Bella," came a familiar voice, "I can't honestly say I'm pleased to see you— especially not here nor in this situation."

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed, glad to see him despite the circumstances.

I saw Carlisle send a glance Cory's way and felt my gladness dwindle. I forced a smile and rubbed my arm nervously. "Carlisle, this is Cory…"

Cory stood up and held his still gloved hand out to Carlisle.

Carlisle, whose eyebrows had shot upwards at the mention of Cory's name, quickly regained his composure and shook hands.

"Well met," said Carlisle, somewhat ambiguously before turning his attention back to me.

"This seems to be becoming routine for you, Bella," he said, frowning mildly, worriedly.

"Don't I know it," I mumbled under my breath.

Carlisle looked me over, from my nervously swinging feet to my slightly trembling hands to my paler than usual complexion.

"Edward and Alice are on their way," he said lowly as he flashed his light into my eyes, nodding as my pupils dilated.

"So what happened?"

"I—one of my tires burst…lost control of the truck – ran into a tree…" I grumbled, wincing as he pressed his stethoscope to my chest.

Carlisle noticed my grimace.

"May I?" he asked, indicating my shirt.

But before I could answer running footsteps sounded outside of the room and in burst Edward and Alice, who rushed to my side.

"Bella!" exclaimed Edward, his face pale and drawn in worry. "Are you okay?" He looked at Carlisle, "Is she hurt?" he demanded.

Alice, meanwhile, had thrown her arms around me. "Oh Bella! I was so worried! I saw—"

"I'm fine!" I cried loudly, quickly cutting across Alice before she gave anything away.

Carlisle smoothly held his hand out towards Cory.

"Alice, Edward, this is Cory," he said.

An immediate, awkward and hostile, on Edward's part, silence settled over the room.

I tried getting to my feet but was held down by Edward's hand on my shoulder.

Cory, aware of the tension, arched a dark eyebrow questioningly as he looked from Alice's confused eyes, to Edward's threatening golden ones.

"Edward," I said, my tone light but with a deliberate hard edge to it.

Edward, surprised by the tenor I never took up with him, looked down at me with a blink.

"Cory helped me. He stopped when he saw the wreck, he brought me here."

The hardness in Edward's eyes lessened a fraction. I saw him hesitate but then he said, cordially formal, "I can't thank you enough, Cory, for helping Bella."

"It was my pleasure," responded Cory, half a smile on his face.

A ringing shattered the tension, making me jump.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and withdrew a sleek cell phone.

"Hello?" he said. He listened to the voice on the other end and glanced down at me, eyebrows raised.

"Calm down, Charlie," he said and I started. "No, no. She's perfectly fine. I'm checking her over right now….," he listened some more then, "Yes. I understand. I'll let her know."

He smiled in exasperated calm and looked at everyone in the room before saying to me, "Charlie's half mad with worry. He said he's on his way to pick you up and he's taking you straight home where he seems to think is the safest place for you."

I groaned.

Cory took a step forward but stopped at the suddenly wary looks he received.

"I ought to go, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt, Bella. Feel better and I'll see you at school." He waved, nodded to Edward, Alice and Carlisle and stepped out of the room.

"Bye and thanks," I called after him.

As soon as the door closed behind him they all started talking at once but Carlisle cleared his throat and pointed to the curtains, on the other side of which a loud snore sounded.

Edward and Alice quieted and hung back as Carlisle commenced his check-up of me.

He lifted my shirt half-way up, just enough to see the dark purple bruises that were emerging from where I had slammed into the steering wheel.

Edward made an involuntary movement when he saw my bruises but quickly crossed his arms tightly over his chest and composed his features into perfect emotionless stone.

Carlisle then felt and put pressure on my ribs checking to make sure I hadn't cracked anything. I hadn't.

"It seems all you have is a mild concussion," he proclaimed at last. "Nothing too serious but you'll have to take it easy for the next couple of days; nothing too stressful or rigorous – you'll be quite sore. You might even want to skip school tomorrow," he suggested.

"Do I have to?" I asked forlornly.

"It's up to you," he said. "Wait until tomorrow, see how you feel."

I got slowly to my feet and Edward was at my side, ready to help.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said, smiling gratefully as I heard Charlie calling my name loudly out in the hallway.

Charlie forced his way into the room and looked around at everyone before settling his gaze on me and taking me in.

"Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"No, dad, I'm fine," I lied.

Charlie looked to Carlisle for confirmation.

"Nothing serious, Charlie. A mild concussion. She ought to take it easy the next couple of days."

Charlie nodded and smiled in relief. "Come on Bells. Let's go home," he said, reaching out to me.

Alice hugged me briefly then handed me over to Edward who held me longer, as if not wanting to let go, then when he reached down to kiss my cheek he whispered, "I'll see you tonight."

I smiled and waved to all before following slowly after Charlie.

Later that night, I lay prone on the sofa, eyes closed, trying not to move. My body had stiffened and every small movement sent daggers into my bruised body.

There was a knock on the door which Charlie hurried to answer.

"Bella," he called out. "It's for you!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I got slowly to my feet and hobbled over to the door.

Charlie, to whom I had told the whole story to, was shaking Cory's hand gratefully and thanking him profusely for saving his daughters life.

"Dad!" I sighed.

Charlie got the idea and returned to the living room to watch a game.

"What're you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I came to see how you were doing," he said. The sky was turning purple as the sun set lower over the horizon.

I made a face but smiled. "Pretty painful but I'm alright."

"I brought your books," he said, holding up his book-laden arms to me, "which you forgot in my car. And I also brought you your homework."

I blinked at him, moved by his thoughtfulness."

"That's – that's very kind of you," I whispered then hesitated at taking all those heavy books from him.

He noticed and lowered his arms again. "Where do you want them?"

"I – if you wouldn't mind," I said smiling apologetically.

"Not at all."

I led him slowly to the kitchen and motioned for him to set the books on the table.

He looked around curiously but as soon as he set down his burden he took a step back.

"I just came to bring you your books and to make sure you were doing okay," he said, "don't worry, I'll show myself out."

He turned around and walked away before I could say anything more. I heard the front door open and close and moments later the sound of a car starting and driving away.

I looked down at the pile of books he had set before me and saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the cover.

I pulled it out, unfolded it and as I read it I felt a warm fluttering in my stomach blossom and my heart rate picked up a notch.

On the small, square piece of paper, in his neat, slanted scrawl were written two sentences; four words: _Feel better. Stay safe._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Any and all Twilight characters and themes belong to Stephenie Meyer. Cory and Marie are myne.**

_**AN:** Sorry for making you wait. Busy busy. Another chapter, YAY! _

**Thank you for your reviews. I love them. They make my day. You rock!

* * *

**

I ended up missing not one, but two days of school due to my hurting and bruised body.

Edward and Alice came over both days after school, with my homework, to keep me company. Once back in school everything returned to normal, I continued with my daily routine and the days passed into weeks.

The only difference now was that Cory and I had established a close friendship – during my English classes only, of course. The rest of my time was spent with Alice, Edward, and occasionally with Angela and even Marie who I got to know and like because she was so much like Angela: quiet, smart, loyal.

Carlisle and the rest continued with their surveillance of Cory, although after so much time of no suspicious behavior from him, it was done mainly as a precaution and for Edward's stubbornness.

Edward and Alice, who was always on Edward's side, were now the only one's who still firmly believed that Cory was up to something and that that something had something to do with me.

Yes, I admit that Cory and I seemed to be running into each other rather a lot lately but Forks _was_ a small town.

Weeks before the end of October fliers started appearing – being stuck in school lockers, handed out during classes and even appearing on the cars parked in the parking lot.

I had taken to driving Edward's (I still refused to accept it as mine. Honestly, how could Edward have believed that I would ever accept such an expensive gift? I was only 'borrowing' it) red Acura since the accident and hated to admit that I felt much safer in it. Every time I looked over at my truck and at the shredded tire I felt myself begin to hyperventilate at the thought that things could have ended up so much worse than they had.

One cool brisk October afternoon, at the end of school, I had returned to the Acura and found a bright orange flier stuck firmly under the windshield. Edward, who was with me, read it over my shoulder when I had pulled it out.

"Sounds interesting," he said, studying the picture of the vampire at the bottom with the horribly elongated teeth that dripped with blood.

"Does it?" I asked, not very interested.

Just then Angela, Marie and Alice all rushed over, each bubbling in excitement as they clutched identical orange fliers in their hands.

"Are you coming?" they all asked me as I looked at each with a pained expression.

"You're kidding" I muttered. They all knew how much I detested school dances, or dances of any type at all.

"Oh come on, Bella," said Marie, eyes shining. "It'll be fun! I've always wanted to go to one; never quite dared to go alone."

"And we can dress up," said Alice. I dimly wondered what kind of costume Alice had in mind. Something completely out of the ordinary no doubt.

Edward pointed to the bloodied vampire on the flier still clutched in my hand and smiled crookedly. "That looks like a good costume to me. What do you think, Bella?"

I shot a glance at Angela and Marie and gave Edward a warning look which he laughed off.

"It'll be fun," insisted Angela and I felt myself waver.

"Maybe," I said at last as I got into the car. "I'll think about it."

"I'll try my hand at convincing her," Edward assured the two girls with a wink, instantly making them both blush crimson.

The next day Mike hurried up to me during break.

"How about it, Bella?" he asked, hope in his voice.

I felt myself grimace; I knew what he was asking about.

"I dunno, Mike. Maybe."

"It'll be fun," he said, cheered by my undecidedness. Why did everyone keep insisting on it?

"I'll think about it," I repeated myself. Mike nodded and scrambled to his next class then, not only because the bell was about to ring but because he had seen Edward's frowning face as he walked up to me.

And then, again, the day after, I was set upon. This time by Ben.

"You've got to go, Bella," he exclaimed pleadingly.

"Why?" I asked, fumbling with my books to hide my irritation.

"Because if you go then it's a certain that Angela will go. And I really want her to go. I haven't been able to spend as much time as I'd like with her…"

I interrupted him then, brought down by guilt. After all, who was I to thwart love? "Fine, Ben, fine. I'll go. Let Angela know will you."

Ben seemed as if he wanted to throw his arms around me but shook my hand gratefully instead. "You're the best, Bella. The best!"

That was how I got tangled up into going to a Halloween Costume party that was being held right there in the school gym. As if I didn't get enough of the gym during school.

Edward was pleased, kept asking what I was going to dress up as. I kept telling him it was a surprise though in reality I had no idea whatsoever of what I could possibly be. And as the days ticked closer to Halloween the more I worried.

During English class, I turned around at a tap on my shoulder.

"You're going to the party?" Cory asked, all innocent curiosity.

I nodded morosely. He noticed my reluctance and laughed.

"Not one for parties?" he said.

I shook my head. "Are you going?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly. I'm not much for parties either."

Even Charlie seemed pleased that I was going which didn't help my mood at all.

"What are you going as?" he asked.

I stabbed a piece of pasta off my plate. "I don't know, dad."

He remained silent for a while. "One more week until the party, Bells. Time's running out."

"I know, dad."

"Why don't you call Alice. Brainstorm. Go shopping together."

Why hadn't I thought of that before? "That's a good idea," I said and immediately went to the phone.

Alice was thrilled at the idea and agreed on going shopping that very weekend. She suggested we invite Marie and Angela as well, which I agreed upon.

In the end, only Marie came along; Angela already had a costume.

We drove to Seattle early Saturday morning in the Acura and stopped for lunch at a small Italian sidewalk café. The sky was cloudy but it was unseasonably warm for October.

Marie and I ate sandwiches while Alice read the menu out loud, never stumbling over the Italian names of the different foods.

"Have you been to Italy?" inquired Marie curiously.

"Oh yes," piped Alice, "many times."

"Really? How is it?"

"It's a beautiful country. I love it."

"Angela already has a costume?" I asked, interrupting their conversation. I didn't want to let on, but I was very concerned about the fact that I had no clue what costume I was going to get.

"Yes," said Marie. "An angel."

"An angel?" I repeated, smiling to myself. Well, she was that.

Marie nodded. "What do you want to be?" she asked me.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, losing my head a little bit.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll find something perfect," assured Alice.

"And Edward?" asked Marie.

I shrugged morosely. He refused to tell me. Alice smothered a smile. She knew the moment he had decided upon it, of course, but she too refused to tell me.

I thought it would have been nice if we coordinated costumes. For instance, if he was going to be Frankenstein, I could be Frankenstein's bride. The idea made me smile. It would have simplified matters anyways but no one seemed to want to make this stressful event any easier on me. Go figure.

Once in the costume shop, we all separated, looking in different parts of the large store and calling out to each other when we found something of interest.

The sales lady frowned at our ruckus but wasn't about to say anything to potential customers.

After several minutes of perusing an aisle full of different colored and many styled wigs I rounded a corner and came face to face with a large gorilla costume.

Its snarling, very realistic-looking head had me leaping backwards in surprise. I just managed to bite back a scream.

I poked at it and then laughed at myself. No one would know it was me inside this costume. And dancing would be impossible.

That settled it!

"Don't even think about it, Bella!" came Alice's clear voice from across the store.

I grimaced. I should have known it was too good to be true.

I took a tight hold of one of its paws as I heard a tinkling of a bell coming towards me.

Alice appeared, her arms laden with a colorful array of different costumes. Marie, similarly burdened, followed after.

Marie saw the gorilla costume and laughed. "Oh, you're not serious, Bella?" she asked, still giggling.

"And why not?" I said, defensively. I pointed to the very large feet which guaranteed to make walking a chore, let alone dancing. "No one will expect me to dance—"

"No Bella," Alice said. "I won't let you."

"But Alice—"

"Not a chance."

"I have to agree with Alice, Bella," Marie said, she sounded apologetic but a smile was still tugging at the corners of her mouth.

I huffed in annoyance and dropped the paw. "Fine," I said, giving in with little grace.

"Do try, Bella," said Alice in her soft voice, "for Edward. He won't admit it, but he's looking forward to this. And he put a lot of thought into his costume."

I immediately felt guilty and nodded. I even smiled a little.

I left Alice and Marie discussing the costumes in their arms and walked down a different aisle and stopped to flip through the costumes on a rack.

Mermaid, fairy, princess, frog; these costumes and many more I looked at and passed up. Just as I was about to give up, I came upon a lovely Indian costume.

I stopped, stared at it, and finally took it off the rack and held it up to get a better view of it.

It was of soft suede, the color of earth. The skirt, which went down to mid-calf, had a fringed hem, each tassel weighed down by a different colored, uniquely marked bead. The shirt likewise had beaded tassels at the sleeves and on the front was a swirling design of color. Along with the costume came comfortable-looking moccasins with the same swirling design.

I was reminded of Jacob. I hadn't seen his smiling face since summer vacations and I sure did miss him.

I imagined what he would do if he saw me in this. Laugh no doubt.

That was it. I had my costume.

I walked back to Alice and Marie, both of whom were sitting on the floor amid their costume pile.

They looked up when I approached.

"You found one!" exclaimed Marie. "Great!"

"It's beautiful," said Alice, beaming.

"Are you two ready?" I asked as I stood before them.

Alice held up her costume which happened to be a she-genie, complete with pointed shoes, tasseled hat and see-through-ish pants. I thought it looked a lot like Jasmine's clothing in the Disney movie Alladin, except for the hat and the color which was a fire-y red.

"Leave it to you to find something fashionable and sexy," I said with a grin. Alice laughed.

"I've always wanted to be a pirate" Marie said, holding up her costume and snickering.

"Shall we then?" I asked, pointing with my chin to the checkout stand.

It took us about ten more minutes to put all the other costumes away before we could pay for ours and head out.

Despite my earlier trepidation, I felt more than content with my costume and I couldn't help feeling a bit excited for the upcoming party.

Something, a sixth sense maybe, told me that surprises were in store for me in the near future. I only hoped that they, unlike those in the past, weren't life-threatening. But with my luck, I wasn't about to get my hopes up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Familiar Twilight characters, themes, etc belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**_AN:_** _Sorry sorry! That's all I can say. I'll try to do better._

_Halfway down the story you will come upon numbers, a one and a two (footnotes) - it simply means that what is spoken of happened before the start of this story. I explain it at the end of this chapter, at the very bottom of this page. _

* * *

Halloween day turned out to be a nice, miraculously sunny day. The unseasonable warm streak continued but there was a slight chill edge in the breeze. 

Edward and the rest of his family were taking advantage of the bright Saturday to go hunting and I decided, instead of moping alone in the house all day, that I would go down to La Push to visit Jacob.

I ran into Charlie at the stairs on my way down to the kitchen and skipped down before him when he gave me the right of way. I made omelets for both of us and set the plates on the table.

"You seem…cheery," observed Charlie, eyeing me when I started humming.

"It's Halloween," I pointed out.

He grunted. "That's right. You're still going to the party?" I nodded and chewed overly long on my bite to have an excuse not to talk. Charlie knew of my aversion for such social gatherings. "You found a costume then?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you soon," I said with a quick smile. Then a thought came to me. "What do you do on Halloweens, dad?"

"Usually I patrol, make sure kids don't get out of control."

"You're patrolling tonight?"

"No, Mark said he would take tonight."

"So you're staying home? Alone?"

Charlie nodded then scowled and pointed the end of his fork at me. "But don't think you're getting out of going to that party because of me. I was alone for years before you came to live here."

I put on an expression of hurt innocence. "That's not why I was asking."

"Oh." He lowered the fork. "Why then?"

"Trick-or-treaters," I said plainly.

Charlie looked at me, slightly alarmed. "I never thought of them," he admitted worriedly.

I struggled not to laugh; poor Charlie. I grinned at him. "Don't worry, dad. I'm going down to La Push to visit Jacob. I'll stop by the store to pick up a bag of candy."

We finished breakfast in silence, each absorbed in our own thoughts, and I picked up the empty dishes, washed them in the sink, then hurried upstairs again.

In my room, I took the costume out from the back of my closet, and dressed myself. It was too early to dress up in the costume, and the party wasn't until eight in the evening, but curiously I didn't mind. I wanted to see Jacob's reaction.

I wasn't sure how I ought to wear my hair so I just left it down, put on my pretty little moccasins, picked up my purse and made my way back downstairs and to the living room where Charlie had settled himself down on the couch and was watching a game.

He looked up at the sound of my footsteps and grinned broadly when he saw my costume.

"Hey, that's not bad, Bells!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I surprised myself, too, dad," I said, laughing and turning so he could see the whole costume.

"Okay," I said, "I'm off to Jacob's. I'll be back around six or seven."

"Tell Billy to come on over if he can," said Charlie, still sounding a bit worried. He obviously didn't want to go through the ordeal of giving out candy by himself.

I waved and dashed into the Acura, started the car, and off I went.

Twenty minutes later I was in front of Jacob's house. I got out of the car, and went up to the door. I knocked once but there was no answer. I knocked again.

I heard heavy footsteps on the other side and the door opened to reveal Jacob, who was rubbing at his eyes.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, obviously pleased to see me, then he took in my appearance and stopped short. "What the—"

"Trick or treat!" I called out.

He blinked, looked me over again, threw his head back and laughed.

I waited a minute, but when he still didn't seem to be about to stop I started to get annoyed and pushed past him, forcing my way into his home.

Jacob followed after me, still chortling, and shut the door behind him. He finally hiccupped himself silent but he was still grinning absurdly at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You would make a great Quileute," he said, and started chuckling again.

I couldn't help it and laughed also. "You wish, Jake."

"Well, yeah, I do."

Not knowing how to respond to that, we lapsed into an awkward silence.

"You look great though, Bella. Really," he said.

"Thanks Jacob."

"What made you choose this costume?" he asked, and I heard the hope behind the curiosity.

I wasn't about to tell him that he was a big reason behind it. "It was either this, or a great gorilla costume, and, well, the fashion police threatened with murder against the gorilla. So here I am."

I looked around. "Where's Billy?"

Jacob shrugged, "At Harry's I think. Why?"

"Charlie's off duty this Halloween for the first time ever it seems, and he's afraid of handing out candy to the kiddies all by his lonesome. And speaking of, I have to buy candy. Want to come?"

He was already off his seat. "Sure. We can stop by Harry's on the way."

Jacob didn't bother locking the front door behind him but he stopped short at the sight of the shiny, red Acura. "New car?" he asked, looking it over both approvingly and suspiciously.

"Just a loan, while my truck's not working." Jacob still hadn't moved and I sighed. "Get in, Jake. It doesn't bite."

He scowled but got in, his big bulky form almost too big for the small car. Once we were going down the road, Jacob seemed to relax some.

"I can look at the truck if you want, Bella. See if there's anything I can do, you know?"

"Will you really? I'd really appreciate it, Jake. Then I can finally give this car back."

Jacob rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Seriously, Bella. Only you would refuse a gift car."

It was my turn to scowl.

At Harry's house, Jacob jumped out to tell Billy while I waited in the car. He came back shortly and took his seat again.

"Billy says he and the gang will stop by later; there's supposed to be this really good game on and they're going to use Charlie for his big television."

I chuckled as we drove to the small store stationed right there on the reservation. "He'll like that."

I parked in front of the store and we both hopped out. As we were passing the entrance, whimperings drew my attention and I looked around.

A young Quileute girl, about ten years old was sitting next to a cardboard box. Inside the box was a small puppy of an indeterminate breed.

The girl noticed my interest and looked up at me eagerly, hopefully and sadly. "You want a dog?" she asked. "They're free," she assured when she saw my sudden hesitation.

Jacob came to my side and looked down over my shoulder. "Hey there, little guy," he crooned and reached down to pet the puppy. The puppy took one sniff of Jacob, let out a yip and latched its tiny teeth onto Jacob's hand.

"Hey!" he cried, more from surprise than pain, and shook the doggie off.

I couldn't help but laugh. I also reached down to pet it, somewhat cautiously though, but it merely licked at my hand. "Did the mean man scare you? He's a scary guy, isn't he?" The puppy's tale wagged so that its whole body shook.

Jacob gave a low growl himself and rubbed at his hand. "Cute," he muttered, casting the dog a wary glance.

"Well?" pressed the girl. "I've been here for a couple of days; no one wants him."

I straightened up again and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but it's really in the best interest of the dog if I _don't_ keep it."

The girl sighed and sat back against the wall. "Fine."

Jacob and I walked into the store and I bought five bags of candy. As we were walking back to the car, I gave the puppy one last regret-filled look; it was looking at me too, watching me leave with great puppy-dog eyes. My heart constricted, but I turned away. I knew better. How many poor fish had I let die? Too many.

Pushing the puppy from my mind, Jacob and I spent the day at First Beach, talking about everything and nothing while sitting on our upturned driftwood tree or walking to and fro on the beach.

**_1 _**"I wish the leeches would up and leave again," he said abruptly during one of our comfortable silences. "For good this time though."

I looked over at him, frowning.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I meant … the _Cullen's_."

I looked over at the waters, not saying anything.

"I mean, we had fun didn't we, Bella?"

We did have fun. Lots of fun, but he didn't know that I cried every single night while Edward and the rest were away. "Yeah, Jake, we had lots of fun."

"You're never around as often when they're here," he said, looking down at his big hands as they twisted a twig round and round. "I miss you."

I felt myself choke up. What he spoke of was true. "It's not just them though, Jacob. I mean, I have school now too, and my job…"

"Yeah, I guess."

**_2_** "And you're busy too, Jake, what with _your_ duties. How are they coming around?"

He half smiled, half grimaced. "It's got its perks, but it can be a pain too. There's no privacy at all. Everyone knows your secrets and you know theirs."

Me being a very private person, I couldn't imagine all of my thoughts and feelings, secrets and shames out in the open like that, for everyone to see. Just the thought of it made me squirm.

The sun lowered over the horizon soon after that and Jacob and I went back to the car. I drove him home and promised to try to come over more often, telling him that he too could come to my home, that he was always welcome there.

I drove home and arrived shortly after six-thirty. In the kitchen I grabbed a large bowl and filled it with candy and set it on a small table in the entry way.

Charlie was hovering nervously around the window, every once in a while peering behind the curtains to look out.

"Bella! I can see them!" he called.

I was busy in the kitchen—preparing chili for the arrival of Billy and the gang so they wouldn't go hungry while watching the game—when the bell rang.

"Bella! They're just outside!"

"I'm coming, dad!"

I wiped my hands on a dish towel and was joined by Charlie in the entry way. I picked up the candy bowl and opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" cried a group of kids in different costumes.

"Hey there," I greeted them cheerfully, pasting a big smile on my face. "What great costumes you all have!" I distributed candy into their bags while Charlie watched my every movement with minute detail to make sure he got everything right.

When I had once more closed the door and set the bowl down I looked at Charlie expectantly. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it? Just make sure you smile at them, you don't want to scare them away. And don't give them too much candy or you'll run out. At ease, Sheriff, they're only children."

He didn't look too appeased but he returned to the living room and to the television.

At seven-thirty the phone rang and I picked it up. It was Edward. Even over the phone he still made my heart race.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Hi, Edward."

"Are you ready for the dance?" His voice sounded amused for some reason.

I sighed. "Yes. Will you be picking me up or am I driving?"

Edward sounded a bit put off when he said, "Alice won't let me go near you, not until the dance at least. She won't even think of you for fear she'll give away your costume."

I laughed. "The 'not knowing', it's such a pain, isn't it? Welcome to human inconveniences. Anyways, don't worry about it, Edward. I'll see you shortly at the dance."

We said our goodbyes and I picked up my jacket, poking my head into the living room. "I'm off to the party, dad. I left Chili in the refrigerator for when Billy and the rest come and if the candy in the bowl runs out there's four other bags on the counter."

"Thanks, Bella. Have fun!"

The drive to the school was short and most of the parking lot was filled. For such a small town, this was a big event and most everyone would be here.

I looked around but didn't see Edward's Volvo anywhere. Did I actually get here before him? That was a first.

I walked towards the gym. Before the gym entrance there was a large table where one bought their tickets. I paid for mine and received a smile from the ticket lady when she received the money.

Stepping inside the gym was like walking into one of those cliché school-hosted Halloween dances one saw so much on television. The lights were dim and different colored lights flashed dizzily all over the place from a strobe light someone had hung to the ceiling; there was even a light synthetic fog covering the entire wooden floor and making the whole scene wholly surreal. The music blared, and bodies danced. This was nothing like prom last year where everyone seemed too shy to want to be the first out onto the dance floor. The fact that the costumes afforded the people in them some anonymity gave people courage to do things they normally wouldn't in their own skins.

I looked around, looking for familiar faces and upon not finding any decided to go to the punch table to get me a drink and maybe a cookie while Edward and Alice arrived.

As I made my way forward a cool hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a masked and caped figure. Warm golden eyes watched me intently. I beamed.

"The Phantom of the Opera," I exclaimed, admiring his costume. "Wow, you look great."

He grinned.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, looking around. He merely shrugged then took my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor.

"Dance?" I asked, my voice breaking in fright. "You know I can't dance… I—oh, alright. If you let me fall though, you're going to pay for it."

I could hear his quiet chuckle but by now we were amidst the dancing people and he had pulled me into his arms. Lucky for me, the upbeat song had just ended and a slow one came on; he pulled me close, placing his right hand on my waist and taking my right hand in his left; he guided me expertly and I didn't once stumble.

His golden eyes watched me and I couldn't look away; his sweet scent filled me, making my heart race.

I wanted so much to be with him.

When the song ended we went out the back doors of the gym and into the darkness outside. The fresh air wakened my senses some but the cool hand in mine sent heat waves up my arm and throughout my body.

We stopped beneath the shadow of a pine tree. I turned to him and pulled him down to my waiting lips and kissed him roughly, pouring my feelings for him into the kiss. I felt him freeze, like he did the very first time we kissed just outside of the meadow.

I pulled back only far enough to look into his wide, startled eyes.

"Why won't you have me?" I whispered brokenly, urgently. His lips parted but no sound came out.

Just then a clatter sounded by the doors and I dropped my hands from his face and took a step away, closing my eyes and bowing my head to keep the despair from overwhelming me.

"I thought I saw her coming out here—yes, see, there she is!" said Marie's voice.

"Bella? What are you doing out here?"

My eyes flew open. No one was in front of me, only dark and shadow. I whirled around. "Ed…edward?"

Edward saw the look on my face and came forward rapidly, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me over closely. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

I looked at his costume. It was Romeo, exactly the same as the one worn by the Romeo in the old movie that I loved so much. My heart hammered in my chest and Edward, hearing its rapid beat, narrowed his eyes.

"Bella, calm down. Everything is okay. Tell me what's happened?"

Marie hovered anxiously over Edward's shoulder, worry in her pale blue eyes. Alice, sensing something amiss, appeared seconds later.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but she was frowning, a hand to her head as if trying to figure something out that just didn't seem right.

I managed to give a weak, very forced laugh and waved my hand feebly in dismissal.

"N-nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just … I just needed some air, felt light-headed is all…"

I didn't seem to be convincing anyone. I swallowed hard and forced myself to calm down, which was hard to do, considering the myriad questions running through my head. Who had that been dressed as the Phantom? Who was it I had danced with? And most importantly, who did I kiss thinking him to be Edward?

I took a deep breath and pasted a smile on my face.

"Edward, you look exceedingly handsome in that costume, though, really, you always are, no matter what you wear. Alice, Marie, you're both beautiful. Shall we go back in? I'm feeling a bit cold out here." Nervous babble. _Stop_ I told myself.

Edward and Alice exchanges glances and Edward gave me a look that said clearly, "This is not over."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella? You look a bit pale," expressed Marie.

"No, I'm feeling better," I said and herded them all inside, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking out into the darkness, searching – a menacing, angry and worried look on his beautiful face.

He suspected something.

But what?

* * *

_**1. **The summer vacation before this story takes place, in other words, the summer after Twilight ended, the Cullen's went to Europe for some business/pleasure. Bella was invited to go of course, but she refused because Renee was going to spend the summer vacation in Forks to be with her. Bella, being the stubborn, sacrificing person she is, also refused to let Edward stay behind just because of her. Thus, Bella got to spend a lot of time with Jacob and they really bonded. _

_**2. **I realize that in New Moon Jacob doesn't transform into a werewolf until a lot later, but for the sake of this story, it happens some time around summer. The same rules apply as in New Moon, and Bella figured it out pretty much the same way as in NM. Anyways, all for the story._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Familiar Twilight characters, themes, etc belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

_**AN:** Like I said, I'm going to try harder 'cause I love you guys! Enjoy the chapter. Review, they make my day._

* * *

My sleep was ridden with nightmares, and every time I was jerked from sleep by some shadow in my dreams, I saw Edward sitting quietly in the corner, watching me, protecting me, and I would fall back to unconsciousness and to the one place Edward could not come to defend me. 

In my dreams there was always a masked figure, The Phantom, who I ran after, calling and reaching for his mask but my hand always closed on thin air. And ever in the background I kept hearing the whimperings of a puppy; crying from loneliness or pain, I could not tell. Then Edward was before me, wrapping his arms around me and leaning forward to kiss me only to turn into Victoria whose bared teeth wanted to rip at my throat.

If I didn't jerk to consciousness at this point, Cory would appear holding a dark-haired woman in his arms. I could not see her face but she seemed familiar to me. I wanted to go to her, but could only watch as they danced. I wanted to warn her. But of what I didn't know.

With a gasp I was wrenched from my sleep for the last time and into complete wakefulness and found that it was well into morning.

Edward, seeing that I was awake, stopped his pacing and sat next to me.

"Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?"

I looked over at him and smiled wanly. "Not too good as you well know."

I got up from the bed, peeked out the window to make sure Charlie had gone to work, and took my clothes and other necessary items to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, changed, brushed my teeth and ran the brush through my hair. When I opened the door, Edward was right there waiting for me.

"What did you dream about?" he asked, following me back to my room then downstairs to the kitchen.

I concentrated on getting myself a bowl of cereal and didn't look at him. "What did I say in my sleep?"

He frowned at the evasion but answered anyways when I sat down before him on the table. "You mumbled something about a ghost, a phantom. And you said 'puppy' several times."

I blushed and stuffed a spoonful into my mouth. I hoped to God that that was all I said.

I explained about my visit to Jacob's yesterday and about the puppy at the store, how it had torn at my heart, and how much I really wanted it but that I knew better. I expounded on the puppy event, hoping to keep his interest away from the 'ghost' of my dreams.

Edward smiled broadly when I told how the doggie had bitten Jacob.

"I haven't met the pup, but I already like him," Edward said, chuckling and I rolled my eyes. "If it wasn't on the reservation, I'd go get him right now for you."

"But Edward, you know my history with pets…"

"Yes, but you didn't have me back then."

I looked at him, suddenly hopeful. "That's it." I jumped off the chair, got my keys and hurried out the front door.

"Bella," Edward admonished, right behind me. "Where are you going?"

I looked at him in surprise as I slid into the driver's seat. "I'm going to get the puppy."

Edward got into the passengers seat and looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Now?"

"Why not?" I asked, starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

"Don't you think maybe you ought to clear it with Charlie first?"

I blinked. "Ohh… that might have been a good idea…"

Edward shook his head, smiling in amusement. "Silly Bella."

"Well. It's too late for that," I decided.

We drove in silence and when we got close to the approximate 'line' of the reservation, I stopped, and Edward hopped out of the car. He came around to my side and I lowered the window.

"I'll wait here. Do be safe, Bella. I'd hate to have to break the treaty, but if anything happens to you in there, I won't hesitate to."

He leaned down, his face inches from mine, and then seemed to change his mind and pulled away again.

"Can't have you driving intoxicated," he said with a wink.

I had really been looking forward to that kiss. I pouted and frowned. "Intoxicated? Really Edward, you're so self-centered."

He arched a perfect eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that my affect on you isn't as strong as I believe it to be?"

Is that what I was trying to say? Was it? Umm … "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

He leaned forward again and his gaze caught mine; his eyes did that smoldering thing and I stopped breathing. He placed his cool marble lips over mine and he kissed me and I kissed back and – was that his tongue that ran over my lips?

My foot slipped, pushing on the gas peddle and the car went forward several inches before I slammed my other foot on the brake.

I looked at Edward, my eyes wide, and I saw that he was laughing. He had called my bluff and was enjoying his victory.

"Don't move," I growled at him. "This isn't over." I then pushed the gas peddle, making the car jump forward and drove straight to the store.

To my luck, the girl was there, early as it was. She saw me coming and watched in curiosity as I approached.

"Hey again," I greeted. I peered into the box and saw the puppy sleeping. "I was wondering if I could have him now."

"You changed your mind?" she asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Great!" exclaimed the girl. "I was starting to think I would grow old here; mama said I had to come here every day until they were all gone. Here," she said and lifted the pup out of the box and handed it to me. "Take good care of him, please."

"I'll try." The puppy, roused, sniffed at my clothes while I held it awkwardly to my chest and wagged his tail to and fro.

"Don't wriggle to much," I murmured, afraid he would slip from my grip. Inside the store I bought some puppy food then went back to the car and drove back out of La Push and to where I had left Edward waiting.

He was standing nonchalantly next to the road. I slowed to a stop next to him and he slid into the passengers seat.

Immediately the puppy started to growl a little puppy growl, aiming it at Edward.

"This is your oh-so-adorable, must-have pup?" he asked.

"Yes."

Edward tried to pet the pup but it gave a yip and sniped at his hand.

"It's a mean little thing," he commented dryly, pulling his hand back towards himself.

"Odd," I observed. "He seems to have taken a dislike to both you and Jacob. Why could that be?"

"Hmm, I wonder," said Edward, looking over at me with a smile. "He dislikes the two males who have taken an interest in his mistress. I would bet that if we put him in front of Newton, he would take a lunge at him too."

I opened my mouth, found nothing to say and shut it again. I scowled and pet the puppy to calm him down. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward."

When we got home I set the puppy loose and he got to exploring. Edward and I went into the kitchen and I filled two bowls, one with puppy food and one with water.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Edward.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe I'll let Charlie name him…ugh, Charlie." How would Charlie take it? What if he didn't like dogs? What if he didn't want him?

Later that afternoon Charlie got home from work while I was cleaning my room.

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad, upstairs."

I heard him as he walked into the kitchen then went to the living room. And then "Bella!"

"What?"

"There's a dog!"

I jerked upright. I had left the pup asleep on the sofa. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, coming to a sliding halt at the entrance to the living room.

Charlie was standing before the sofa, looking down at the black puppy that had woken at his yell and was now sitting there, tongue lolling and tail wagging.

Charlie turned to me. "What's going on? What's it doing here? How'd it get here?"

"I brought him," I said. This was not how I had wanted Charlie to find out. I had planned on asking if I could have a pet and once he had agreed I was going to bring the dog out of hiding, as if he had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"_You_ brought him? Why?"

I ignored his questions and set my tone to pleading. "Can we keep him? Please, dad?"

Charlie stared at me. "Keep him? But Bella… what about all your other pets?"

"Oh come on dad! Look at him. He's adorable. And anyways, I got you to help me now, right?"

Charlie did look at him and the puppy yipped and wagged his tail harder. Charlie grunted and the corner of his mouth twitched, but he still looked half unconvinced. "I don't know…"

"Please dad? Why don't we keep him for a couple of weeks and if it's not working out, I'll give him back, no complaints or questions asked. I promise."

He thought about this; he reached a hand out and petted the puppy who sniffed and licked at him.

"Okay," he agreed at last. "We'll try having him for a while but I don't want him on the furniture," he said, and contrary to his words, picked up the puppy, holding it to his chest while he sat down.

I smiled. "And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Find a name for him will you?"

Charlie looked at me. "Me?"

"Yeah. I'm no good at those things."

"Well, okay," he said uncertainly.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. It was Edward. The puppy started barking.

"Who is it?" called Charlie.

"It's Edward, dad."

Edward stepped into the living room.

"Hey Charlie," he greeted but when he tried to step closer the dog growled.

Charlie only just managed to hold back his gleeful smile; he was the typical dad – resentful toward any who dared call himself his daughter's boyfriend … with the exception of one, which just wasn't going to happen.

I shooed Edward into the kitchen and turned on Charlie, who was giving the dog an enthusiastic pat on the head and muttering, "Good doggie."

"For your information, he doesn't like Jacob either," I said in a low, irritated tone.

Charlie's hand stilled and he blinked as I walked away. I went upstairs to get my homework and joined Edward at the kitchen table.

Edward was staring thoughtfully out the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me, brows furrowed. "You know, I'm thinking this might complicate my nightly visits."

I bit my lip; the thought hadn't struck me yet but he had a point. "He'll sleep down here…"

"He's a dog, Bella. They have a keen sense of smell, and sharp hearing."

"I—I guess you'll just have to be more sneaky and careful than usual, won't you?"

Edward grinned. "More quiet too."

I returned his smile.

We did our homework and kept up a constant chatter of non-important stuff so Charlie wouldn't become suspicious of the quiet and think more was going on than really was.

Edward eventually left and as night came on I fed the dog and took him outside so he could do his business out there and not inside.

Once more inside, I made the dog a temporary bed out of a basket and old blankets and made a mental note to buy him a dog bed and toys. He had started to chew on Charlie's shoes before I noticed and took them out of his reach.

I brushed and changed in the bathroom and then Charlie and I bid each other goodnight and separated to our own rooms.

Edward joined me soon afterwards. He listened for a moment, seeing if Charlie was asleep and then he held a finger up to his lips as he quietly opened my door and disappeared.

He was back in seconds, smiling and shut the door behind him.

"The dog sleeps as soundly as Charlie. I'm sure we're safe."

I laughed and went to his side, wrapping my arms around him and we took a moment to let our lips reacquaint themselves.

"I haven't forgotten," I whispered against him.

"Forgotten what?"

"This morning."

He tilted his head questioningly but a gleam entered his eye. "What about it?"

What could I tell him without making a complete fool of myself or getting him angry and frustrated? That he had licked my lips and I wanted him to do it again? Just the thought of voicing those words had the heat rushing to my face.

He noticed. He picked me up in his arms and gently dropped me on my bed and pulled the covers over me, then before I could blink, he was next to me and pulling me close against him.

I looked into his golden eyes and he saw all the unasked questions and emotions in mine.

"Bella," he murmured, kissing along my jawline "it's hard enough without your taste on my tongue."

"I thought it was easier… after what happened in Phoenix…"

I felt him stiffen at the mention of Phoenix but it only lasted a second.

"In some ways it is … but in others it's so much harder. It's easier because I know I can stop if I have to, but it's harder because now I know how truly sweet you are…"

I knew it should bother me that we were talking about how I tasted, but it didn't.

"Lucky for you that I care more about your life and humanity than the taste of your blood."

I was about to retort that I didn't care about my humanity but he must have known because he cut my words off with another kiss. Man, he truly knew how to distract me.

When he pulled away I was too busy forcing air into my lungs to realize what he had done.

"I have to be careful though. You have a way of bringing my humanness out in me when I least expect it and the vampire part of me can't always smother it in time."

I sat up and looked down at him in confusion. "Are you trying to say that this morning was just a moment of weakness?"

"Yes."

"Then I wish you had more weak moments."

Edward sighed in frustration. "Bella, you don't understand."

"Explain then."

"What if you happened to open your mouth while I was being weak this morning?"

"Then it would have been what one would call a 'french kiss'."

He growled. "No, it would have been you getting my venom and at this moment you would have been in the excruciating process of turning into one of us."

I gave a silent scream. So close! "Aww, crap," I muttered.

He heard my tone and scowled up at me.

I laughed. I leaned over him and ran my tongue over his own lips, tasting him, then looked into his startled eyes.

"Being human is all I know to be, Edward, so you'll just have to put up with my human weaknesses. Goodnight love."

I lay back down against him and closed my eyes, smiling at my own boldness and drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Psst! Next chapter you find out what Cory is! Though really...it shouldn't be too much of a surprise.._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Familiar Twilight characters, themes, etc belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**AN:** Last week I said that I would finally tell you guys what Cory really is, and I do! I also introduce a new creature in this chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_PS - There's a footnote down there._

_PPS - The next chapter might not be out for another two weeks. Just a heads up.

* * *

_

November was half over and the weather had turned icy.

I shivered as I looked around me at the trees that surrounded me. Whistling, I called out, "Here Bruce! Come here!"

Charlie had decided to call the puppy Bruce after a dog he had had as a child.

Bruce came romping through the underbrush; he had grown a lot in the three weeks I'd had him. He was now half way to my knee and promised to be a big dog.

He had a red ball clamped in his teeth and, dropping it at my feet, barked for me to throw it again.

I laughed and picked it up then threw it as far as I could and he flew after it. I walked for a bit as I waited for him to return and came to the meadow where Edward had first shown me why he and his avoided the sun. I stood in the shadows of the trees and looked upon it as memories flooded me and I smiled.

The meadow was very different in winter; no flowers, and all the grass had dried and browned, but it was still beautiful to me and always would be if only for what it represented.

A cold breeze blew against me and I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply of winter and earth.

I heard Bruce come up behind me and turned, expecting him to drop the ball again but he had no ball. He came to my side and stood next to my leg, and bared his teeth.

Knowing his ways, I looked around, wondering if Edward or maybe Jacob was close by, though they weren't expected. I had last visited Jacob only two days ago and Edward and I had agreed that he would pick me up later this day to go to his home.

No one was around, or at the least I saw no one, but Bruce's growling became more pronounced and I became nervous.

There was a snuffling sound ahead of us and the sound of the movement of something large in the undergrowth.

I stiffened; something deep inside me warned me not to move. I froze.

Out of the foliage came first a great head bent to the ground, sniffing. Then pushing forward came a long, lean, robe-clad body.

My heart sputtered in my chest, constricting in fear at the sight of such a beast.

It was human in form but so very inhuman in appearance. Covered completely in a downy fur, light brown in coloring, I was reminded sharply of werewolves in Hollywood movies. But this wasn't a movie and this wasn't a werewolf; it was nothing like a real werewolf, nothing like Jacob and his pack.

He was bent low to the ground, on all fours, but at the sound of Bruce's growling it turned its head towards us, examining us. Slowly it raised itself until it was standing on its two legs, just like a human.

My knees collapsed on me then and I fell to the ground with a gasp, never taking my eyes from the creature.

It tilted his head and looked at me with its yellow eyes, studying me. It inched forward, fangs bared.

With shaking hands I pulled Bruce to myself and held him protectively to my chest.

This seemed to confuse the beast and it stopped again. He saw how I held the dog to myself, he saw how I trembled, he sensed my fear.

The thing let out a whine. From within a pocket in his black robe he took out the red ball and held it out in his clawed hand.

"Oh God," I whispered brokenly. What could it possibly want?

Then his ears perked up, twisting back, and he gave a terrifying snarl and lunged forward. I screamed and threw myself aside onto the ground, fully expecting to feel the bite of his teeth on my torso.

It didn't come. I lay there, too afraid to move, Bruce whimpering against me; he too was trembling.

After what seemed hours, but was more likely mere seconds, I heard movement around me again and froze. Was it playing with us, like a cat with a mouse, before it finally went in for the kill?

And then I heard a softly muttered curse.

"Bella?" said a familiar voice filled with fear and a hand was laid on my shoulder.

I hate to admit that I broke down then. The relief that poured through me was so powerful that it left me weak. I couldn't even find the strength to turn over nor to answer; I just lay there, sobbing, tears pouring down my face.

I had been sure I was going to die and all I could think about when that _thing _lunged at me was Edward, my love for him, and about how I wished I could have said goodbye.

But here I was, alive and whole and I was so very grateful. I would see Edward again.

A snarl ripped across the silence of the forest, making my heart sputter in my chest and before I knew what was happening, I was airborne, the wind whipping past my face.

Bruce, who I had been clutching to my chest throughout the whole ordeal, trembled against me, but I was staring in dumbstruck disbelief at Cory's beautiful face.

I was in his arms, he held me as if I weighed nothing, and we we're running through the forest, the trees going by in a dizzy green blur.

My breath hitched; my brain stopped, refusing to acknowledge what had just happened.

Dimly I realized, my thoughts taking an eternity to process, that the trees were thinning. And then we were in front of my house. Cory opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it firmly behind him. He must have known that Charlie was working.

As soon as we were inside, Bruce squirmed out of my grasp, jumped off and ran into the kitchen where I heard him jump into his basket to hide. I was still in too much shock to do anything.

"Bella?" Cory asked hesitantly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my brain started up again. My breath came in ragged bursts and I started trembling; a swarm of black dots swam before my eyes.

Cory tried to set me on my feet but there was no strength in my legs and he caught me up again before I fell.

"God!" he muttered, panicking when I stopped breathing. He hurried into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Breathe, Bella! Breathe!" he said, slapping gently at my cheeks.

I took a deep breath, then another and my vision slowly cleared; my heart rate and pulse slowed to a trot rather than the full-out gallop.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You—you're—"

**_1 _**"A vampire," he finished for me and sighed.

I let out a slightly hysterical laugh that ended in a sob. "Figures," I mumbled. "I should have known."

"I wish you hadn't found out this way," he said sincerely.

"What better way?"

"I don't know, but not like this."

I became aware of our position and hastily jumped off of his lap but had to sit down heavily next to him; I still didn't have all of my strength back.

Where was Edward? I wished he would be here soon but didn't raise my hopes over it. It was still too early. Maybe Alice would have a vision warning them … no, Alice had said she couldn't see Cory. If I was with him, would I disappear from her visions too? It was something to hope for anyways.

And then it dawned on me. The vision of Alice at the Halloween Party, looking confused and rubbing at her head, floated into my mind's eye. I turned to Cory, horrorstricken.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the look on my face.

"It was you!" I gasped and got to my feet again.

"What was?" he asked, getting to his feet also.

"You! At the Halloween Party!"

He had the decency to look abashed and lowered his gaze which confirmed my accusation.

I clapped my hands to my mouth and turned on the spot, my back to him. Then I turned back and slapped him.

"How could you?" I exclaimed.

He blinked, then slowly raised his hand to the side of his face and looked at me in bemusement. "How could I?" he repeated. "I didn't do anything!"

"You let me kiss you!"

"I didn't know you would attack me."

"Attack!" I cried. "Attack! Why you—!" I turned again, fully intending to find something to show him what a real attack felt like but I stopped short at the sight that greeted me.

It was Edward.

Edward was staring at me as if he was seeing a ghost; his face was more pale than I had ever seen it before and his eyes… I shuddered at the look in them. It was as if they were dead but deep, deep inside of them a light of hope flickered faintly.

"Edward, what—?"

At the sound of my voice the strength seemed to seep from his limbs and he had to lean against the wall to support himself.

"Bella," he whispered. "You're alive…"

And I knew what must have happened. I hurried to his side and he pulled me tight against him, crushing me to him.

"I was with Alice when she saw… and then it lunged at you and I saw you on the ground, not moving…" I could hear the pain and horror in his voice as he recounted it. "And then…and then you disappeared. I thought you were dead," he finished brokenly.

"Oh no, oh Edward no. I'm alive and I'm here." I looked up into his face and I saw the light in his eyes grow stronger but there was still a hint of the deadness. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"In fact," I continued, "it was Cory who brought me back. He — I believe he saved my life."

At the mention of Cory, Edward's head snapped around and his eyes locked on Cory's still form.

"Hello Edward," said Cory amiably.

Edward inclined his head an inch then his eyes flicked down to me. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Actually," Cory said, "I was just leaving."

He took a step forward but Edward let go of me and stepped nimbly in his way.

"I don't think so," Edward murmured. "I think it's time for some explanations."

"Cory's a vampire too, Edward," I said softy, warning him.

Edward studied Cory closer, with more interest, and then nodded. "I suppose that answers a few questions. Would your 'talent' happen to be the blocking of other's talents?"

Cory sighed and appeared to be agitated. "Something like that," was all he said.

"Why were you in the forest?" Edward asked.

"That's none of your business," Cory retorted.

Edward let out a growl. "Anything concerning Forks and Bella is my business."

I swallowed nervously. "Please…don't fight…"

They both glanced my way.

"I was tracking," Cory finally said.

"You were tracking that _thing_? What is it?"

Cory shook his head. "I don't know what it was, it didn't smell like a vampire though, and it definitely wasn't human."

"And you were afraid to take it on?" Edward mocked.

Cory narrowed his eyes. "Hardly. But it wasn't alone."

Edward and I stared. Cory's lips thinned in anger; apparently that last part had slipped out.

"Who?" we asked in unison.

A debate was going on in Cory's head but finally he seemed to come to a conclusion, his face cleared. And Edward gasped.

"Victoria," he breathed, his golden eyes widening in shock and revelation.

Cory nodded.

I looked from one to the other. Obviously Cory had let Edward in to his head. I clutched at Edward's arm; fear poured into my veins at the mere thought of her wild red hair and dark red eyes.

I felt both their eyes on me; they could hear my racing heart. "Why is she here?" I asked.

"Revenge."

"I don't understand," I said but once more they were communicating between themselves.

"No!" said Edward and he sounded breathless. "She can't…!"

"What!" I cried, looking between them.

"You should have told us sooner!" said Edward angrily, taking a step forward.

I pulled on Edward's shirt-sleeve, trying to keep him back and wondered what was going on.

"There was no need to. I've been tracking James and Victoria for a long time and I wasn't going to let all my planning go to waste for a mere human."

Edward let out a feral growl and I, realizing that I was the 'mere human' they were talking about, let out my own hiss. "Careful, Cory."

Cory looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry Bella."

Edward had his sleek cell phone to his ear. When they had picked up on the other end, he spoke rapidly into it and then hung up.

"Bella, Alice will be here in a few minutes. When she arrives you two will go to our home."

I nodded slowly. "And you?"

"Cory and I are going to go check out the scent, see what it is we're dealing with."

Cory's brows furrowed but he didn't say anything.

I stepped closer to Edward. "You'll be careful, won't you? You won't do anything stupid or dangerous?"

Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He pulled me close and kissed me. "It shouldn't take us more than an hour."

"Fine," I grumbled, then remembered that the car was still parked on the side of the road. "The car, Edward, it's still over there…"

"I'll get it."

"Okay. I'm going to get Bruce ready then."

Before I could take a step for the kitchen Edward stopped me.

"Ready for what?"

"He can't stay here alone," I told Edward, thinking it had been obvious, especially under the circumstances.

"You're going to take him into a house full of vampires?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I frowned, not seeing his point at all. "I don't think any of them are _that_ hungry, Edward."

Edward sighed in exasperation; Cory smirked in amusement.

"Bella," Edward said slowly, as if explaining something to a child, "who are the only people Bruce dislikes?"

"There's you, Jacob, Alice and then in the forest…" I trailed off and looked up at him. "Oh."

"All essentially nonhuman persons."

I wasn't ready to concede the point. I went into the kitchen and got Bruce. I walked back and held him up to Cory. Bruce curled his lip, showing his sharp little teeth and snarled.

I sighed and took him back. When I returned I crossed my arms.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm still not going to leave him here alone."

"You won't have to. Charlie will be here soon."

I started. Charlie!

Edward noticed my reaction and smiled grimly. "You don't think we'd leave him unprotected, do you? We'll keep watch on him."

Outside a car sounded. I looked out the window and saw Edward's Volvo, Alice stepping out of the driver's side. She skipped her way gracefully inside.

She gave me a hug and smiled brightly at Cory.

"Hello Cory."

"Hey Alice. How are you?"

"Dandy, thanks."

Edward cast her a glance and she rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Ready, Bella?

"I just need to get my pack."

"Where is it?"

"By the door—"

Alice disappeared and reappeared in seconds holding my bag. "Is this it?"

I nodded.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Let's go then."

I hesitated then turned to Edward.

"Within the hour," he said again, smiling and brushed the back of his fingers gently along my jawline.

I returned his smile and nodded then turned to Cory.

"Thank you," I said to him. He grinned.

I went into the kitchen and gave Bruce a farewell hug and told him I'd be back later; I checked to make sure his food and water bowls were filled then followed Alice outside.

Inside the Volvo, I looked out the window to Edward and Cory who were both standing silently, watching the car as it pulled out.

I waved, and as if that was all they had been waiting for, they turned and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

_**1. **Originally Cory wasn't supposed to be a vampire, he was supposed to be an incubus -laughs- but I couldn't make it fit into the story. It's worked out nicely this way, I think._


End file.
